Au risque de se perdre
by Belthyiel
Summary: Loki à passé un marché avec la reine du Heilheim pour ressortir du monde des enfers. Mais le dieu des malices n'est pas le seul à jouer de mauvais tours... Et Loki le découvre à ses dépens, quand il réalise qu'il se retrouve sur Midgard. Seul, et sans pouvoir magique, il n'aura pas d'autre choix que d'accepter l'aide offerte par Lily, une simple humaine...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1. Une arrivée douloureuse**

**.**

Souffrir, c'est très rassurant Ca n'arrive qu'aux vivants. Renaud.

.  
.

-Enfin, un peu de repos, soupira Lily en entrant dans une petite salle de repos, s'affalant dans un siège, sans le moindre égard pour sa tenue d'infirmière d'un blanc immaculé.

Deux jeunes hommes et une femme d'une quarantaine d'années entrèrent à leurs tours, et l'imitèrent avec un soupir de soulagement.

-On a de la chance fit l'un des garçons en jetant un œil par la fenêtre qui révélait une nuit noire, c'est rare qu'on puisse se poser avant trois heures du mat' ! Et puis, ton secteur est presque resté désert Lily, alors que le mien... Enfin, heureusement que tu étais là !

C'était un immense jeune homme d'à peine plus de vingt ans, avec une coupe décoiffée, très à la mode ces dernières années avec un faux air pincé qui masquer à s'y méprendre sa jovialité.

-Shuuuttt ! Joffrey ! Tu vas nous porter la poisse avec tes conneries ! Fit Marie, une aide-soignante corpulente en lui administrant une tape amicale sur le dessus du crâne. C'est notre dernier jour avant la semaine de recup', alors pas de blague !

-Si une déchoc' arrive, je t'en tiendrais pour seule responsable, plaisanta Lily dans un sourire.

Elle aimait l'ambiance bonne enfant qui régnait dans les urgences de l'établissement parisien où elle avait obtenu un poste d'infirmière il y a trois ans, et ne laissait pas d'entendre ses collègues se taquiner à leurs rares heures de paix.  
À peine eut-elle le temps de plongée les lèvres dans sa tasse de café brûlant qu'un interne entra en trombe et s'écria :

-Une urgence... Une vraie ! Dépêchez-vous !

Tous se levèrent d'un bon et se précipitèrent après avoir jeté un regard noir au cadet de l'équipe.

Dans le couloir, un brancard de réanimation allait bon train vers la salle de déchoquage, prévu pour les urgences vitales. Le secteur confié à Lily pour la nuit, et qui était à cette heure-là, encore vide. Cette dernière interpella l'infirmière du SAMU qui lui fit un rapide topo, imitée par les médecins non loin :

-Des passants nous ont appelées, après avoir vu ce type sortir de nuls parts. Il souffre de blessures multiples, possiblement de fractures, et de dénutrition sévère. Nous avons dû lui découdre les lèvres pour l'intuber... Ces jours ne sont pas en danger dans l'immédiat, mais vous êtes bon pour un bilan complet... Il pourrait décompenser à tout moment... Ce type n'est qu'une blessure, on ne sait même pas par ou commencer... Il a du vivre un véritable enfer, et ceux, depuis un certain temps...

-Vous lui avez décousu les lèvres ? S'étonna Lily, mais qui aurait pu...-Nous n'en savons rien, il n'a pas repris conscience depuis que nous l'avons trouvé. Bonne chance !  
Une fois le patient arrivé dans l'endroit voulu, tout se passa très vite, et en moins d'une dizaine de minutes, tous les dispositifs de surveillance nécessaires avaient été méticuleusement installés et opérationnels sur cet homme qui demeurait inconscient.  
Ce n'est que durant une brève accalmie, soit le moment ou la jeune infirmière attendait le radiologue avec son appareil "portable" que Lily s'accorda le temps d'observer son nouveau patient plus en détails.  
Il devait avoir, vingt-cinq, trente ans tout au plus, et son visage n'étaient qu'ecchymoses et blessures sur lesquelles c'était collé diverses saletés. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient environs aux épaules, étaient d'un noir de jais, emmêlés à souhait. L'infirmière se saisit d'un gant de toilette et d'un peu d'eau pour tenter de nettoyer les plaies superficielles de son visage quand elle entendit la voix de Marie qui pestait un peu plus loin dans la pièce :

-Il n'y a rien dans ses affaires, rien du tout ! Pas un papier, pas l'ombre d'un portefeuille ou d'une pièce d'identité ! Il n'y a que... Vêtements noirs poisseux découpés par le SAMU ! Déclara-t-elle avec une mine dégoûtée en fourrant le tout dans un sac portant le nom de l'hôpital.

-Ce sera donc Mr. X. jusqu'à ce que nous en sachions plus, déclara Lily d'un ton résigné, en continuant à son ouvrage, ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu d'anonyme ici...

Et ce n'était pas à regret. Les "anonymes" étaient souvent des gens avec des histoires complexes, et même très triste. Souvent sans amis, sans famille... Et sans dossier médical accessible. La police internerait souvent dans ses cas-là, et l'on découvrait que le patient était en vérité un agresseur, ou une victime d'un crime quelconque et que l'anonymat était une nécessité, bien que souvent accompagné d'un lot de mensonges aussi dangereux que confortable.  
-C'est la faute de Joffrey ! J'espère qu'il préparera un gâteau pour se faire pardonner !  
-Il faudra lui faire part de l'idée, approuva l'infirmière alors qu'elle achevait sa tâche pour une autre, bien moins plaisante : l'administration. Aussi indispensable que rébarbative.

Alors que l'infirmière s'écartait du patient, les fines mains de Mr. X la saisirent avec violence, et elle rencontra ses yeux bleus, qui brillaient de panique alors que son corps s'était mis à s'agiter de manière désordonnée.

-Du calme Monsieur, fit Lily, un peu dérouter par si soudaine réaction alors que toutes les machines s'affolaient autour d'eux, du calme. Vous êtes aux Urgences de Lariboisière, à Paris... Nous allons prendre soin de vous. Est-ce que vous avez mal quelque part ?

Mais l'homme ne desserra pas sa prise, au contraire. Il fit mine de vouloir se relever, tirant dangereusement sur sa perfusion. Mais il était faible, et malgré que Lily soit plutôt dans la catégorie poids plume, elle parvint à le retenir, priant néanmoins Marie d'aller chercher du renfort rapidement. Malgré son état de faiblesse, cet homme avait un physique assez musclé, et la peur pourrait bien avoir raison du mètre soixante-dix de l'infirmière.

-Non, vous êtes blessé, vous ne devez pas bouger poursuivit d'une voix douce, qui se voulait rassurante. Du calme, personne ne vous fera de mal ici... Je suis Lily, l'infirmière des urgences, et vous êtes ?

-Loki, fit-il d'une voix faible et étranglé, alors que ses yeux se refermèrent alors que son corps s'agitèrent de tremblement avant de s'apaiser de nouveau.  
Le médecin de garde arriva en trombe suivit des deux autres infirmiers un instant trop tard.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Joffrey d'une voix inquiète.

-Notre patient ne a eu un réveil agité, l'espace de quelques instants... Je n'ai réussi qu'à savoir son nom : Loki. Rien de plus.

-Un battant, lâcha le médecin en allant examiner son patient, c'est une bonne chose. Mais s'il s'agite à nouveau, 5mg d'Haldoperidol dans le fessier de notre Mr Loki. Ne prends aucun risque Lily, ce serait dommage que l'on t'abîme juste avant tes vacances !

Tout au long de la nuit, les examens s'enchaînèrent, et Loki ne se réveilla plus, notamment par ce qu'il lui avait donné un traitement afin qu'il puisse se reposer paisiblement.  
Alors que l'aube se profilait, les comptes-rendus des examens complémentaires arrivèrent. Le jeune homme souffrait de trois côtes fracturées, de dénutritions ainsi que de plusieurs plaies sur-infectées. Des marques de sévices et de séquestration avaient été constatées et les forces de l'ordre averti.

Cependant, aucune trace de signalement de cet homme, ou que ce soit en France. Personne ne l'avait recherché, ou ne s'était inquiéter pour lui.  
Une constatation qui serra le cœur de Lily, qui ressentit une grande tristesse à cette constatation.  
Tandis que Lily mesurait les paramètres vitaux de son patient endormi et malgré les médicaments, ce dernier la fit sursauter en lui demandant un verre d'eau d'une voix éteinte. L'infirmière la regarda, surprise, et obtempéra rapidement.  
La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds vénitiens ramassés en un chignon décontracté était dès plus étonner. Elle l'observa avec attention alors qu'il portait le verre à ses lèvres, jetant un œil inquiet à sous ses câbles qui reposait sur lui.  
Elle l'observa avec attention alors qu'il portait le verre à ses lèvres, jetant un œil étonné à sous ses câbles qui reposait sur lui. Des lèvres gercées, avec juste au dessus des marques indiquant qu'elles avaient été cousues, arrachant un frisson d'horreur à Lily qui détourna rapidement les yeux, refusant d'accepter que l'on pouvait faire cela à un homme.  
Sa peau était d'albâtre, et de nombreuses cicatrices plus ou moins anciennes, dont une plus marquée que les autres, d'une dizaine de centimètres de haut pour deux de large.  
Un miracle que l'on puisse survivre à une telle blessure... Et un bon chirurgien.  
Elle reporta son attention sur son patient qui lui rendit le verre d'eau, et elle demanda :

-Avez-vous mal ?

-Cela n'a aucune importance...Où... Où suis-je ?

- À l'hôpital Lariboisière dans le 10e arrondissement de Paris. Vous pouvez me dire ce qui vous est arrivé ?

-Paris, répéta-t-il, Hel a vraiment le sens de l'humour... Toussa Loki, Midgard, pour que je souffre encore plus... Pour qu'ils viennent me tuer...

-Loki, personne ne viendra vous tuer, vous êtes en sécurité ici... Je vais appeler le docteur, pour qu'il vous examine.

Lorsque que sept heures arriva enfin, l'équipe de nuit achevait sa garde de douze heure pour un repos bien mérité. Quand Lily quitta le service, le médecin était toujours dans la salle de déchoquage avec Loki. À contre cœur, elle quitta le service sans le saluer, sachant qu'elle ne le rêverait sans doute jamais. Dans les urgences, les gens n'étaient que de passage. Il venait chercher de l'aide durant la phase aiguë de leur maladie, et disparaissait aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Pas le temps de créer des affinités, pas de risque de créer des liens avec un de ces passagers d'un temps qui filait à toute allure.

_Et c'était mieux ainsi._

_._

Fin de chapitre.

.

Vos premières impressions?


	2. Une aide précieuse

Et voici le second chapitre !

Merci à Cookiespowaa, Demlone et Dede-halak pour leurs petits mots ^^.

.

Et à présent, bonne lecture.

.

**Chapitre 2. Une aide précieuse**

.

Lily s'étira dans son lit alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Le petit appartement parisien offrait un agréable cocon à la jeune femme, situé au dernier étage d'un immeuble Haussmanien, à environ quinze minutes à pied de son hôpital où elle passait la plupart de son temps.

La jeune femme se leva sans se soucier de sa nudité auparavant masquée par les draps. Vivre seule et sans vis-à-vis avait ses avantages, dont celui de ne pas avoir à se soucier d'un éventuel regard extérieur.  
Après une douche rapide, elle sortit de la salle de bain minuscule en ignorant ses longs cheveux roux qui gouttaient sur sa robe noire. Sa favorite pour les sorties placées sous le signe de la fête. Une tenue, courte, bien plus saillante que sa blouse d'hôpital, qui soulignait ses formes généreuses et masquait ce qu'elle ne souhait pas que l'on voit.

Ce soir, elle devait retrouvé trois de ses amis, pour une sortie qui s'annonçait sous bon augure. Une soirée nécessaire, car le travail aux urgences était éprouvant moralement, et la vision des plaies saignantes au dessus de la bouche de Loki la hantait encore.  
Elle en avait même cauchemardé durant la nuit, l'éveillant en sursaut.

De plus, cela faisait deux semaines que Lily avait rompu avec Alex, qui après quelques mois de rencard éparses, s'était avéré être un imbécile de compétition. Un de ses hommes qui fallait fuir le plus rapidement possible.

Et ça tombait bien, la fuite était une discipline dans laquelle Lily excellait.

Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de "fêter" cela, à cause d'un emploi du temps déjà très chargée par le travail. Un refuge plutôt honorable, en attendant de pouvoir aller vider d'imposants verres de mojito en bonne compagnie.

Deux heures plus tard, Lily retrouvait ses amis dans le quartier Saint-Michel, de Paris. Ce dernier était en ébullition à cette heure de la journée, grouillant de touriste mêlée au flot de gens qui cherchaient à se détendre après une journée de travail.  
Vivre en décalé n'était pas toujours chose facile, et retrouver un semblant de rythme normal avait quelque chose de reposant, de rassurant.

Deux de ses amis avec qui elle avait rendez-vous était déjà arrivé, l'attendant devant l'imposante fontaine représentant l'archange Michel terrassant le démon. Traversant la place bondée où se produisait un quelconque spectacle de rue, elle parvint enfin à les atteindre et les salua avec un enthousiasme sincère.

Il y avait Fleur, une petite blonde au visage adorable qui rougissait souvent, sous le coup de sa timidité maladive, et en face d'elle, William. Ce dernier était son exact opposé sur le plan physique. En effet, Will était un brun de prêt d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, avec des cheveux châtains qui retombés en une tresse désordonnée dans son dos, et un éternel air gaugenard sur les lèvres.

-Je vois que tu as sorti ta robe de chasse à l'homme, plaisanta-t-il en lui faisant la bise après l'avoir détaillé d'un air appréciateur.

-Décidée à remplacer Alex ? Ajouta Fleur qui rayonnait dans sa robe rouge, qui indiquait à tout homme à la ronde qu'il pouvait tenter sa chance.

-Je suis parée pour toute éventualité, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice. J'aurais dû t'écouter depuis le début à son sujet...

-Bien sur que tu aurais du ! S'exclama fleur, je t'avais dit qu'il avait l'air louche, et il s'est empressé de me donner raison ! Nan, mais sérieux, en draguer une autre sous ta fenêtre... Même en le faisait exprès, on ne peut pas être aussi con !

-Allez, fit William, venez, allons cracher sur le dos de nos ex devant un verre avant que toutes les terrasses ne soient pleines !

-Gabriel ne viendra pas ? S'enquit Lily, légèrement déçu.

-Non, il traite un dossier bien "charrette", comme il dit, à charge de revanche. Il a promit que la prochaine fois, il payerait sa tournée ! Rapporta Will, visiblement séduit par cette dernière idée en invitant Lily à se mettre en marche.

-On n'attend pas Sarah ? Demanda Fleur, en hésitant à les suivre.

-Tu la connais, soupira Lily, elle arrivera avec au moins une demi-heure de retard... Viens, je lui enverrais un texto dès qu'on aura une place pour lui dire ou non sommes.

Et conformément aux pronostics, la dite Sarah arriva avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard. Bien malgré cette manie, Sarah était un requin très prometteur dans le monde l'immobilier parisien. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait trouvé l'appartement de Lily, à un prix tout à fait correct au vu de la région, ne ratant jamais une occasion de faire une démonstration de ses talents de négociatrice.  
La jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans savait user de ce qu'il faut de charme et de ruse pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait, et ce, dans tous les domaines faisant de cette grande brune aux superbes yeux bleus une séductrice hors pair.

L'ambiance était survoltée sur la terrasse du pub, qui ne désemplirent pas de la nuit. La soirée fut copieusement arrosée de différents cocktails, et c'est dans cette ambiance frivole et décontractée que Lily parvint à chasser les fantômes qui la tourmentait. Tant ceux de ses échecs amoureux, que des situations difficiles qu'elle avait pu rencontrer dans son travail.  
Autrefois, elle partageait toujours avec ses amis ces rencontres surprenantes et fait marquant, mais cette fois, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle ne dit rien de Loki.  
Repenser à lui la plongeait dans un certain malaise, inexplicable. Et elle ne voulait pas contaminer l'ambiance de sentiment morose, et chassa cette pensée d'un grand verre de Mojito. 

C'est en titubant légèrement que la rousse rentra chez elle avec le dernier métro.  
Un métro qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce de la journée à l'ambiance presque mortifère. La dernière rame traversant la capitale française était composée de gens qui étaient, au mieux, aussi éméchés qu'elle. De ce fait, cette population, bien plus bruyante et gesticulante, était regroupé le plus souvent par groupe d'amis ou par couple enlacés, la laissant voyager tranquillement et sans le moindre accrocs.

Une fois sortie des souterrains, elle marcha quelques minutes, fouillant dans son sac empli d'objets plus ou moins utile pour retrouver le passe ouvrant la porte de l'immeuble, sans succès. Une fois arrivé à la porte de son immeuble, elle s'immobilisa un instant pour se saisir de l'objet convoité, tandis qu'une main lui saisit l'épaule et la tira en arrière.

À sa grande stupeur, elle revit le patient de la nuit passée.  
Loki grelottait, avec pour seul vêtement la blouse bleue d'hôpital avec par-dessus un manteau noir trop grand pour lui, sans doute volé à un patient des urgences peu vigilant.

Nom de dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait devant chez elle ?

-Monsieur Loki ! Je... Je vous appelle une ambulance tout de suite, fit-elle légèrement paniqué, vous devez retourner à l'hôpital !

-Non, non, pitié ! Gémit l'homme brun en resserrant sa prise sur elle, menaçant de s'écrouler, s'il vous plaît... Ils vont me retrouver, et me tuer si vous faites cela...

Ses yeux brillaient d'une détresse folle. Il tremblait de froid malgré la température assez douce, et ses lèvres meurtries étaient bleutées.  
Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser renter chez elle. Ce n'était ni correct, ni éthique.  
Mais pourtant, elle n'avait pas le cœur de le laisser là, sur le trottoir, terrifié, et appeler l'ambulance qu'il redoutait tant.  
Il devait avoir de très graves ennuis pour fuir de la sorte.  
Ou bien, s'était un dangereux malade qui aller la tuer pour la dévorer, ou l'inverse.  
Quoi que, au vu de son état, elle n'avait pas grand chose à craindre de lui cette nuit.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle lui servit un bol de soupe bien chaud, et parti en quête de vêtements pendant que son ancien patient se restaurait avec empressement, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours.  
La moindre des choses que l'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'il n'était pas très bavard.  
Loki se contentait d'observer silencieusement de ses yeux couleur de glaces tout ce qui l'entourait d'un air craintif, comme si un danger pouvait survenir de n'importe où. Il semblait même se méfier de Lily, qu'il regardait d'un regard aussi pénétrant qu'indéchiffrable, comme s'il tentait de lire son âme.  
Dans un coin du salon prêt de la porte, il y avait un carton, empli par les affaires que son dernier ex en date devait venir le chercher dans la semaine. Il ne remarquerait sans doute rien s'il manquait quelques trucs...  
Quand Lily revint, Loki avait déjà tout engloutit, s'enroulait jusqu'au menton dans la couette qui lui avait été prêté :

-La salle de bains est à gauche, avec les toilettes. La cuisine juste à côté, et ensuite... Ma chambre... Ils ont dit quoi aux urgences... Sur ton état ?

Elle s'était mise à le tutoyer sans s'en rendre compte. Et si Loki le remarqua, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Il... Il disait que je pourrais sortir bientôt... Dit-il en hésitant, voulant s'attirer au maximum la sympathie de la jeune femme ignorante. Seulement si j'avais une personne pour veiller sur moi, et... Une infirmière a domicile. Je n'ai pas de famille, et je ne pouvais pas rester dans cet hôpital...

-Bon... J'ai quelques jours de congé, fit-elle en se radoucissant quelques peu, je t'aiderais à trouver une solution... Pour ce soir, reposes-toi. Tu en as bien besoin.

Lily s'éclipsa sur ses mots, nerveuse.  
Elle ne voulait pas laisser cet homme qui l'avait presque supplié de l'aider dehors alors qu'il craignait dieu sait qu'elle malade qui l'avait mit dans cet état, c'était par pur... hum... Esprit d'empathie professionnel.  
Ou pas. Son exact contraire en fait.  
Cet homme n'avait rien à faire sur son canapé. Cet homme au regard si perçant. Qui allait déjà prodigieusement mieux comparer à la nuit passée ou tous craignait qu'il ne puisse mourir dans la nuit. Malgré sa faiblesse encore évidente, il allait bien mieux oui. Assez pour la manipuler, du moins.

A moitié rassurée, Lily sortit la bombe lacrymogène de son sac à main pour la mettre dans sa table de nuit. Juste au cas où.

Peut-être était-ce en fait un dangereux psychopathe qui voulait juste la tuer dans la nuit. Au fond, les gens n'était jamais ce qu'il voulait paraître...  
Chassant cette pensée en se disant qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas la force de l'agresser cette nuit, elle s'endormit rapidement, sans doute dû à la quantité de cocktails ingurgités plus tôt.

Au petit matin, Loki ouvrit les yeux et mit plusieurs minutes à se rappeler ou il était. Il avait tant changé d'endroit ces dernières années... Ou non, pas assez en fait.

Le dieu des malices était incapable de savoir combien de temps il avait passé dans les effroyables cavernes de Hel, mais c'était assurément bien trop.

Ces lieux n'étaient pas l'enfer... Normalement. Mais cela avait été le siens, auprès de cet être divin si courroucé à son égard, brûlant depuis longtemps de se venger sa condition dont elle le tenait pour responsable.  
Elle ne lui avait rien épargné, se délectant de le voir à sa merci...  
Sans possibilité de fuite. Sans magie. Sans défense.

Et il avait été prêt à tout offrir à sa fille pour pouvoir fuir son royaume.

Hel. Le fruit de ses frasques avec une Jothun qui avait été capturé et enfermé à Agard, il y a bien longtemps... Enfant maudite, rejetée par les sept royaumes pour son aspect terrifiant.  
Il avait fini par conclure un marché avec elle. Un marché qui lui permettait de fuir le Helheim, invisible aux yeux d'Heimdall, et préparer son retour.

C'était sans compter qu'elle le priverait de sa magie...

Comment pourrait-il se venger d'Odin sans ses pouvoirs ? Comment pourrait-il honorer leur contrat s'il était bloqué a Midgard, presque réduit à une pathétique condition humaine?  
Lui qui était un dieu... Cet affront était impardonnable. Il le lui ferait payer au centuple à la première occasion.

C'était la première fois que Loki se faisait avoir par plus malin que lui, et cette sensation lui était insupportable.

Sa seule ressource, c'était cette jeune Midgardienne à l'innocence frôlant la stupidité. Comment pouvait-on être aussi confiant envers un étranger ? C'était aussi absurde que dangereux.  
Autant que ses collègues des urgences qui avait presque hurlé son adresse pendant qu'ils pensaient ses bras meurtries.  
Il avait du fuir, car un des médecins l'avaient observer avec suspicion, buttant sur son nom, le fixant comme si il l'avait reconnu comme l'auteur de l'attaque de New York.  
Un risque qu'il ne pouvait prendre, le contraignant à fuir comme un vagabond.

Lui qui était autrefois prince du plus puissant royaume qui soit... Il avait presque supplié une humaine insignifiante de l'aider.

Humaine. Absurde, et d'une gentillesse nocive.

En d'autres temps, il l'aurait tué sans ciller. Mais à présent, il devait la persuadé de l'aider, pour qu'il puisse trouver un moyen de retrouver sa magie. Cet affront était impardonnable. Et qu'importe quand combien de temps, mais elle le lui payerai au centuple.

Quand tout serait fini, peut-être même se donnerait-il la peine de lui apprendre que c'est une dangereuse erreur que d'être généreux dans cet univers.

Lily ouvrit les yeux à une heure avancée de la matinée, ou le soleil perçant à travers les rideaux marron de sa chambre. Une pièce peinte en orange chatoyant avec une large tenture noire et blanche représentant l'arbre Yggdrasil trônant en tête de lit.  
Un mal de tête proportionnel à la quantité d'alcool ingéré la veille l'envahi soudainement. L'infirmière attrapa un cachet de paracétamol dans sa table de nuit pour contrer cet effet secondaire désagréable typique d'une soirée bien arrosée.

Elle fit mine de se lever, mais se ravisa au dernier moment, rabattant sa couverture contre elle avec un hoquet de surprise pour masquer sa nudité. Ses yeux avaient rencontrés ce de Loki, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage.  
Par réflexe, elle s'était défaite de sa robe pour se plonger dans son lit la veille, oubliant qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans son salon. Inquiète, elle saisit sa bombe lacrymogène prêt d'elle et demanda d'une voix hésitante :

-Lo... Loki ?

Ce dernier inclina légèrement la tête, et une expression étrange sur son visage. Une indifférence mêlée de déception, et annonça d'une voix neutre :

-Le petit-déjeuner est prêt.

Il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, referma la porte derrière lui.  
_Une énigme ambulante, ce type_, songea Lily en cherchant rapidement des vêtements opta pour une robe bleu foncé mi-longue, et après un bref passage dans la salle de bain, elle entra dans le salon avec appréhension.

Loki avait en effet préparé un copieux petit-déjeuner avec les œufs et le bacon qui traîner dans son frigo, ainsi que des céréales.  
Il ignora son étonnement et se leva pour l'inviter galamment à s'asseoir dans un chaise, juste en face de lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'était pas désagréable au regard. Les traits de son visage étaient fin et délicat sous les ecchymoses violettes et autres écorchures. Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs , encore humides d'une douche prise plutôt dans la journée, étaient coiffés en arrière, ne faisait que mettre en valeur ses yeux d'un bleu pâle perçant.  
Le brun avait également délaissé sa blouse d'hôpital pour enfiler les vêtements qu'elle avait mit à sa disposition, à savoir un t-shirt et un Jean noir. Ces derniers, légèrement trop grands pour lui, accentuaient davantage encore son apparente maigreur mais lui donnait malgré tout un aspect moins fragile, moins maladif.

-Comment vas-tu, ce matin ? Demanda Lily, se dispensant du traditionnel bonjour.

-Je vais bien, assura-t-il en faisait un geste machinal vers ses côtes, merci...

-Je devrais peut-être examiner tes blessures... Déclara Lily avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux alors que ses derniers se posaient sur un pansement de son avant-bras.

Elle leva sa main dans la direction de Loki, qui l'intercepta d'une douceur ferme. En a peine une nuit, il semblait avoir reprit de la vigueur. C'était aussi inconcevable, qu'indéniable.

-Prends d'abords le temps de manger. Rien ne presse, je vais bien, je t'assure.

Sa voix était douce, mais ferme, dissuadant Lily d'insister. En plus, elle mourrait de faim, et l'attention lui plaisait assez.  
Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un homme avec qui on n'avait même pas couché se donnait la peine de préparer un tel festin matinal.

Bien que cela signifiait qu'il avait dû fouiller dans toute sa cuisine pour obtenir un tel résultat. À moins, il ne faisait pas son invité princier, elle n'aurait donc pas en permanence à s'enquérir de ce dont il avait besoin.

Et puis, toute manière, il ne restait pas, cette situation exceptionnelle devait prendre fin au plus vite.

La jeune infirmière prit place à table et se servit un grand verre de jus d'orange et s'enquit poliment :

-Avez-vous bien dormi ? Je sais que ce canapé peut parfois être rude...

-Il est bien mieux qu'un lit d'hôpital, et l'endroit y est bien plus calme qui plus est. Impossible de se reposer dans un tel vacarme !

-Il faut dire que les urgences ne sont pas faites pour cela, mais pour sauver des vies, fit machinalement Lily, qui répéter souvent cela durant ses parfois trop longues heures de travail.

Ses paroles sonnèrent avec plus de rudesse qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue. Elle cligna des yeux, et ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, mais Loki leva là pour lui faire signe que c'était inutile, un étrange sourire naissant sur ses lèvres cicatrisantes.

-Loki, poursuivit pensivement Lily en voulant chasser cet instant, ce nom me dit quelque chose, mais je ne parviens pas à mettre le doigt dessus. D'où viens-tu ?

-De très, très loin, assura ce dernier en craignant que la mémoire ne lui revienne subitement. Je ne suis pas originaire de cette ville.

Lily garda le silence et lui fit signe de poursuivre. Ce dernier s'attendait à ne pas s'en tirer à si bon compte et poursuivit d'un air décontracté en se reposant sur le dossier de sa chaise :

-Ma... Ma mère est morte, et je n'ai pas de famille qui m'attendent, ou que ce soit. Je suis seule au monde... Mon histoire n'est pas très intéressante, et ne t'apportera rien de bien.

-Qui... Qui t'a fait ça ? Fit Lily après une hésitation, sais-tu qui pourrais te venir en aide ?

-De vieilles histoires... J'ai... J'ai peut-être encore quelques contacts à New-York... Est-ce loin d'ici ?

Lily manqua de s'étouffer avec son jus d'orange, et le dévisagea avec un air incrédule. Ou il se moquait, ou il était fou... ?

-Environ à six milles kilomètres vers l'Ouest, avec bien sur l'océan atlantique au milieu, fit-elle d'un ton placide, observant ses moindres réactions.  
Alors qu'il ne cilla même pas, elle ajouta : je devrais peut-être retourner à l'hôpital afin de m'assurer que ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi d'être ici...

-Non ! S'insurgea-t-il avec un peu trop de force au goût de Lily, puis il se reprit, plus calmement, non. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je vais bien, je n'ai que quelques fractures et écorchures que seul le temps guérira.

Après le petit-déjeuner, elle réussit enfin à le convaincre de se laisser examiner après avoir longuement insisté, refusant de prendre la responsabilité d'avoir un homme en possible danger de mort chez elle sans rien faire.  
Elle ne toucha pas aux pansements, mais examina minutieusement ses autres plaies qui s'étaient proprement refermées au-dessus de ses lèvres. Elle le convainquit également de lui montrer les lacérations de son dos, qui étaient plus anciennes que le reste, et nettement moins propre. Cependant, elles avaient été minutieusement nettoyer aux urgences, et disposant, de tout le matériel de premier secours, elle désinfecta de nouveaux les plaies, et ajouta de nouveaux pansements immaculés à sur sa peau blanche.  
D'un blanc presque translucide, mais douce et chaude, remarqua-t-elle en étant rassurée de voir qu'il n'était plus aussi frigorifié que la veille. Un bon signe.

Il l'avait laisser œuvrer, l'observant dans le silence avec attention, une lueur d'incompréhension perçant à son insu dans ses yeux pâles.

-Tu n'as pas peur ? Demanda-t-il, presque malgré lui, peur... de moi ?

-Je devrais ? Releva Lily en haussant un sourcil interrogateur,une moue légèrement amusé naissant sur ces lèvres quand Loki hésita.

-Non. Mais... Enfin... Fit-il en s'agaçant de son bredouillage, ça aurait été compréhensible de la part d'une femme seule.

- Les statistiques démontrent que la plus part des agressions physiques se font dans le cadre familial ou amical. Et aussi horrible que cela puisse être, c'est d'autant plus vrai pour les agressions sexuelles...

-Donc si l'on suit ton raisonnement, fit-il, presque incrédule, tu as plus à craindre de tes proches que... De moi ?

- La prise de risque m'a paru acceptable, poursuivit Lily en rangeant son matériel de premier secours. Et tout me porte à croire que j'ai eu raison, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire victorieux. Cependant, je ne peux pas t'amener à New-York, mais je peux t'amener au consulat du pays dont tu es originaire pour te faire de nouveaux papiers.

Une nouvelle expression, fugace, transperça les traits impassible de Loki. Un bref témoignage de son désarroi qui poussa Lily à me reprendre :

-Sinon, j'ai un téléphone, un ordinateur internet... Tout ce que l'on peut vouloir pour chercher quelque chose...

Et même s'il était le dieu des mensonges et des malices, Loki se rendit compte qu'il aurait bien du mal à garder son secret, car il était totalement étranger du mode de vie Midgardien. Il n'en savait que ce qu'il avait appris lors de son attaque New-York, où il avait impunément fouillé dans l'esprit de ce qu'il avait soumis à son pouvoir.  
Mais combien de temps cela suffirait-il ?

**Fin de chapitre**

N'hésitez pas à sortir de l'ombre, et à laisser trace de votre passage !


	3. 3 La Stratégie de Loki

En premier lieu, merci à tous pour vos petits mots, c'est un réel plaisir de lire vos remarques !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

**Chapitre 3. La Stratégie de Loki**

Après avoir eut plus de mal qu'il ne voulut bien l'avouer, Loki parvint à enfin à maîtriser le petit ordinateur portable de Lily et se mit en quête de solutions à sa situation. Et sa priorité absolue : retrouver les pouvoirs qu'on lui avait volés, et pouvoir enfin se détacher de cette pathétique condition mortelle.  
Mais l'Asgardien en exil, ignorait totalement le moyen de parvenir à ses fins, et ses connaissances sur Midgard était assez réduite.  
Tout comme la raison de cette soudaine privation du don qu'il avait eu toute sa vie. Il s'estimait déjà heureux de ne pas être enfermé dans son apparence de Jothun, qui lui aurait largement compliqué la tache dans un monde ou les géants de glace n'étaient qu'une légende presque perdue.

Ses recherches lui apprirent une chose : la magie n'était pas totalement absente de ce monde, comme il ne craignait en premier lieu. Mais quand on n'était pas coutumier de Midgard, difficile de démêler les gens qui avaient un réel talent magique ou qui y n'en avait des connaissances sérieuses de son existence, de ceux qui étaient juste fous à lier, ou de pur charlatan.

De plus, avec l'apparition de Thor au coté des Avengers, les gens prétendant être en communication avec Asgard se multiplier de façons grotesques, faisant enrager le maître de la ruse qui craignait de mettre des années avant de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un de sérieusement capable de l'aider.

Thor. Son frère qui inspirait toujours les foules alors que les midgardiens, comme Lily, allaient jusqu'à ignorer qu'il était l'origine de l'attaque de New-York...  
Thor l'emportait toujours sur lui, quoi qu'il fasse.

Cette constatation déchaîna un sentiment de colère que le brun eu tout le mal du monde à contenir, mais seules ses mains, tremblantes de rage, laissaient transparaître la guerre qui se passait dans son cœur, détruisant tout sur son passage.

-Tout va comme tu veux ? Demanda Lily en sortant de la salle de bain en se séchant les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette de bain noir.

La jeune infirmière n'avait pas hésité à le laisser seule pendant qu'elle tentait de ranger le capharnaüm environnant, avant d'aller se prendre une douche brûlante pour se réveiller correctement.  
Lily n'était pas du matin, et elle avait horreur d'avoir à se préoccuper du reste du monde avant une bonne douche. Heureusement, Loki était plutôt du genre autonome, la soulageant dans sa tâche d'hôte qui l'oppressait de plus en plus.  
Hormis dans un contexte de vacances entre amis, elle n'avait jamais vécu de manière aussi rapprochée avec quelqu'un depuis qu'elle avait quitté le foyer familial.  
Et ce matin, tant de proximité était déjà presque déjà trop pour elle. De plus elle n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de comment faire pour aider cet homme à redevenir maître de sa propre vie, hormis lui suggérer d'aller au commissariat le plus proche. 

Car oui, en dépit de l'ordre qu'elle s'imposait dans son travail, l'organisation de son appartement était plus... Personnalisé, et l'actuelle situation n'était pas pour arranger les choses.

-Oui, fit Loki avec un sourire satisfait, en chassant ses sombres ruminations. J'ai peu être trouver quelqu'un qui pourra m'aider sur Paris, en fin de compte, et j'y vais au plus vite.

Mais le dieu des mensonges ne souhaitait pas en dire plus. Il se leva du canapé d'un bon pour se diriger vers la sortie, mais Lily l'arrêta :

-Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça, lâcha Lily en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement contrariée par ses manières.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Loki avec un air de défis.

-Tu es pied nu.

Elle avait cité cette évidence avec un ton posé, mais son expression était clairement hilare. Une expression qui aurait pu courroucer Loki, si elle n'était pas totalement justifiée.  
Mais la seule chose dont il était sur avec cet étrange allié, c'était de sa bienveillance totalement naïve envers lui.

Quelques choses dans son attitude lui rappelaient vaguement Frigga, qui avait toujours cru en lui, malgré ses crimes. Quelque chose qui l'empêchait d'agir comme il le faisait avec n'importe quelles personnes de cette race clairement inférieure à ses yeux.

Elle le rejoint au milieu du salon, toujours souriante, et se mit face à lui. Cette proximité mit en évidence qu'il était bien plus grand qu'elle, et elle du lever la tête pour rencontrer son regard de glace et poursuivit, toujours souriante :

-Tu es grand, un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, je dirais. Mais tes pieds, eux, beaucoup moins. Cependant, avec mon trente-huit fillette, ça n'ira pas... Mais j'ai peut-être une solution, ne bouge pas.

Lily sortit par la porte d'entrée, sans rien dire de plus, laissant Loki planté là. Elle revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une veille père de basket noire et blanche à la main :

-J'ai emprunté ça à mes voisins du dessous, des gens véritablement adorables. C'est du quarante-quatre, ce qui devrait déjà mieux te convenir.

-Que leur as tu dis ? Interrogea Loki, soucieux.

-Qu'un de mes amis avait perdu ses chaussures durant la nuit, fit-elle simplement en lui déposant les dites chausses dans les mains. Ils ne s'en sont pas étonné plus que ça, ne t'en fait pas. Puis elle se détourna de Loki, qui observait ses nouvelles chaussures et poursuivit :

-J'espère que tu trouveras ce que cherche. Si ce n'est pas le cas, sache que ma porte t'est ouverte tant que tu en auras besoin.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Loki.

Décidément, il ne comprenait pas cette humaine.

-Par ce qu'un jour, quelqu'un a fait pour moi, ce que je fais pour toi... Lâcha telle avec un regard lointain, son éternel sourire disparaissant à l'évocation d'un souvenir apparemment, douloureux. Va à présent, et prends soin de toi, Loki. J'ignore quelle ombre est sur tes talons, mais j'espère de tout cœur que tu parviendras à la semer.

-Êtes-vous seulement sur de ce que vous avancez ? Déclara Loki, le visage contracté, visiblement contrarié.

Il se trouvait dans un luxueux hotel particulier du centre de Paris qui offrait une vue imprenable sur le quai des Grand Augustin, ainsi que sur la célèbre cathédrale de Notre Dame. Il était assis face à une vieille femme replète aux yeux bleus perçants, qui le dévisageait avec crainte mêlée de curiosité.  
Une vieille historienne du nom Ann Reyrdottir, qui avait consacré sa vie à l'étude de la mythologie nordique et de ses influences sur le monde. Elle avait dédié un livre de prêt de neufs cent pages à l'analyse de l'attaque de New-York, assurant que ce n'était que le début d'une nouvelle ère. Une ère ou ces dieux oubliés reviendraient dominer le monde.  
Inutile de préciser pourquoi Loki avait tenté sa chance auprès de cette riche islandaise, qui l'avait rapidement reconnu en lui ouvrant sa porte, se prosternant presque à ses pieds, la plus grande joie du dieu avide de reconnaissance.

-Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré de dieu en exil... Néanmoins, vos pouvoirs ne peuvent être totalement détachés de votre vous, c'est une partie intégrante de votre corps, et de votre esprit... Si vous êtes à Midgard, votre magie l'est aussi. D'ailleurs, votre apparence humaine le prouve. Vos pouvoirs sont simplement... Scellés.

-Simplement releva Loki avec colère, portant un regard haineux à ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Un bureau de bois précieux séparés les deux interlocuteurs, et autour d'eux étaient accrochés aux murs des centaines de livres d'apparences anciens ainsi que des peintures représentant des scènes de guerre, ou triomphait Thor, mais la plupart représentaient Loki seul, ou une armée de monstres et de revenants derrière lui, ravageant ses ennemis comme une vague de peste incontrôlable.  
Le Ragnarök.

-Elle n'est pas perdue, corrigea la femme, une lueur de crainte dans les yeux en se tassant sur elle-même. Le tesseract ou votre lance pourrait facilement faire rompre le sceau, mais je pense que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se trouve actuellement sur Midgard... Ce sera donc plus long, et plus difficile...

-N'y a-t-il aucun lieu de magie dans ce monde ! S'exclama Loki en perdant son calme, commençant à arpenter la pièce en faisant les cent pas. Cette existence... C'est insupportable, je ne peux pas continuer ainsi !

-Il y a cinq temples de magie en ce monde. Trois ne sont pas très loin d'ici, et je pourrais aisément vous procurer les papiers nécessaires pour que vous ne soyez pas inquiété dans vos voyages. Mon époux travaille au consulat d'Islande, ce sera un jeu d'enfant de vous éditer des documents en règles.

-Fort bien, soupira Loki, peut séduit à l'idée de devoir se mêler à la foule des humaines, je veux partir dès que possible, en attendant, je resterais vivre ici, afin de m'assurer que vos respectiez vos promesses.

-Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, fit blonde en tripotant nerveusement une chaîne d'or accrocher à son cou. Ne faites pas l'erreur de croire que le passage d'un certain Loki dans un hôpital français leur à échapper, ou qu'ils n'y prêteront pas attention. Vous devez rester discret, monseigneur, et en tant que la plus grande spécialiste mythologie nordique de ce pays , le S.H. .D. me surveille sans doute.

-N'essayez pas de vous payer ma tête ! Hurla Loki de rage en se rapprochant dangereusement de la femme,faisant le tour du bureau pour se mettre devant Ann, je n'ai peu être plus de magie, mais je peux encore vous tuer.

-Vous êtes un dieu, Loki, dit-elle en essayant de feindre le calme, et je ne suis pas assez stupide pour provoquer votre courroux. Je peux vous fournir, de l'or, des conseils, mais pour notre bien à tous les deux, je dois rester dans l'ombre. Je crois que vous avez dit avoir rencontrer une personne à proposer de vous venir en aide, servez-vous en.

-Ce n'est qu'une vulgaire soigneuse ! Pesta Loki, qui vit dans un minuscule placard à balais ! Elle ne sait même pas qui je suis !

-Une anonyme, justement ce qu'il vous faut pour assurer votre discrétion. Emmenez là avec vous, elle sera votre meilleur moyen d'être invisible aux yeux du S.H. .D.

Elle avait raison, Loki le savait. Ces ennemis cherchaient un homme seul, et avaient déjà put observer ses méthodes quand il s'était emparé du Tesseract. Oui, il devait changer de tactique, et se fondre dans la foule comme l'un des leurs. Son ignorance pourrait d'ailleurs se révéler un atout précieux.

Même s'il détestait l'idée d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un. Loki était un solitaire. Mais hélas, jusqu'à ce que la magie ne revienne, il n'avait pas d'autre choix qui ne mettrait pas ses plans en péril.

Loki tendit la main vers son interlocutrice alors que celle-ci ferma les yeux, craignant sans doute que son heure soit venue. Mais le dieu des malices ne fit que s'emparer d'un collier d'or qui pendait à son cou, et tira d'un coup sec :

-Permettez, j'ai une femme à convaincre.

-Alors il faudra plus que cela, fit-elle avec un sourire qui déplut fortement au brun.

Lily était en train de minutieusement scotcher chaque angles et chaque ouvertures du carton contenant les affaires de son ex quand elle entendit sonner l'interphone.  
Pensant que c'était Alex qui venait reprendre ses affaires, elle ne prit pas la peine de lui parler et se contenta simplement d'ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble sans un mot.  
Elle cacha rapidement un petit flacon de verre et déverrouilla la porte. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'elle finissait de poser des affaires dans le carton, elle ne se donna pas la peine de se retourner et dit en se relevant :

-Prends-tes affaires, et casses-toi.

Se retourna, elle découvrit Loki qui la regarder, l'air médusé. La jeune femme rougissant violemment en réalisant sa méprise et bafouilla :

-Oh, Loki... Fit-elle en les détaillants, ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés Heu, je t'en prie, entre. Je... Je ne pensais pas...

L'ancien maître de magie avait troqué la tenue trop grande que Lily lui avait prêter le matin même contre un élégant costume noir de première main qui lui aller à merveille. La tenue d'un goût certain était portée de manière décontractée, le col légèrement ouvert, et dépourvu de cravate qui lui donnerait un trop guindé pour la situation.

-Tu ne pensais pas que je reviendrais, énonça-t-il en entrant lentement, en jetant un regard dédaigneux au carton, et tu attends la personne a qui appartiens ses... Affaires.

-Félicitation, tu as tout juste ! Je t'en prie, installe-toi, j'ai préparé du thé si tu veux.

Elle lui servit une tasse qu'il accepta et l'invita à lui raconter comment sa journée s'était passé, assise en tailleur sur le canapé. Une attitude décontractée qui contrastait violemment avec la manière dont l'avait reçu la vieille historienne terrifiée.

Ce qui laissa Loki supposait qu'elle ne savait toujours pas qui il était, le traitant comme un égal.  
Presque comme un ami, alors qu'il ne se connaissait que depuis une journée.

Il avait longuement réfléchi à l'attitude qu'il allait adopter avec elle, si leur cohabitation devait se prolonger.  
Loki avait été très tenté de révéler qui il était, afin de la soumettre à sa volonté divine. Qu'elle le considère comme le dieu qu'il était, qu'elle lui obéisse, le serve sans rien trouver à en redire.  
Mais c'était trop risqué, et à défaut de magie, il n'aurait qu'un seul recours en cas de conflit avec elle : la force physique.  
Le genre de méthode sans finesse qu'il détestait, et qui risqué d'attirer l'attention sur lui.  
Il devait donc user de ruses pour la manipuler à la guise. Et en plus d'être moins risqué, cette idée l'amuser assez.

Les humaines étaient si sentimentales, si malléables...

-J'ai été au consulat d'Islande, ils m'ont assuré que je pourrais avoir de nouveaux papiers d'ici peu.

-Ils t'ont également redonné une nouvelle garde robe, fit-elle remarquer. Cela te va à merveille.

-J'ai... Hum, hésita Loki, quelques amis là-bas, qui ont accepter de me venir en aide. Hélas, ils n'ont pas encore de logement à me proposer...

-Comme je te le disais ce matin, tu peux rester ici tant que tu en auras besoin, dit Lily dans un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Je suis heureuse de voir que cela s'arrange pour toi... Ainsi donc, tu es Islandais ?

-Oui dit Loki en buvant une gorgée de thé, et la berça de mensonges dans les règles de l'art : Mais je n'y suis que très peu... Je prépare un doctorat l'influence des croyances liées à la magie noire en Europe, et par conséquent, je voyage beaucoup... Je suis chez moi un peu partout, et nul part.

Lily l'écouta parler sans rien dire, et remarqua néanmoins que Loki était radicalement différent de ce matin. Il était moins hésitant dans ses propos, et plus assuré.  
Pourquoi avait-il été si secret sur lui, pour finalement se présenter comme un simple étudiant islandais si subitement ? Songea Lily soupçonneuse. À croire qu'il était devenu un doctorant en histoire en a peine un après-midi.

La jeune femme s'en voulu d'être si soupçonneuse à l'égard de son invité. Après tout, pourquoi lui mentirait-il?

Au fond, son changement de comportement n'était pas étonnant. Cela doit être terriblement angoissant de retrouver perdu dans une ville où l'on ne connaît rien ni personne... Mais pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas commencé par là ?  
Peut-être par peur, tout simplement. Se faire torturer - car c'est bien de cela dont il est question – avait de quoi rendre méfiant.  
Quand à la raison qui pourrait pousser quelqu'un à faire du mal à un simple étudiant, le mystère restait entier.

Laissant ses interrogations de coté, Lily s'excusa et se leva d'un bon, reprenant en main le pot de confiture qu'elle avait cacher dans un tiroir avant l'arrivé de Loki.

-Que fais-tu ? demanda ce dernier, perturbé par cette soudaine réaction.

-Je mets un petit cadeau pour Alex dans son carton d'affaire dit-elle en indiquant le pot ou plusieurs petits cafards s'agitaient frénétiquement. Une fois que cette adorable vermine pêchée dans le local a poubelle se sera établie chez lui, il mettrait des mois à s'en débarrasser... S'il y arrive.

D'un coup, Loki comprit pourquoi ce carton avait était si rigoureusement fermé. Il haussa un sourcil amusé et déclara d'un ton détaché :

-Ce n'est pas...

- Mature ? Non en effet, mais terriblement tentant. De plus, son colloc' est un véritable porc, dans tous les sens possible du terme. J'ai espoir que la survenue de ses indésirables compagnons sèmera une belle zizanie dans leur couple d'imbéciles.

Loki regarda la rousse refermer le carton en hâte avec un épais scotché marron, et s'assura plusieurs fois que chaque possible ouverture avait été condamnée. Sa petite roublardise lui plaisait assez.  
L'interphone sonna de nouveau, et cette fois, il n'eut pas de doute sur l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait à l'autre bout.  
Lily attendit que le dénommé Alex frappa à la porte pour ouvrir.  
C'était un grand blond avec quelques mèche folles qui lui retomber devant les yeux, et à la musculature puissante se dessinant sous son t shirt blanc.  
Il la salua poliment, mais celle-ci ne répondit rien et lui fourra son carton dans les mains :

-Tout est là. Au revoir.

-Lily, écoute... Tu ne m'as pas laissé une seule chance de t'expliquer... Qui est-ce ? S'interrompit-il en désignant Loki qui n'avait pas bouger du canapé, se contenant d'observer la scène avec attention.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, et je me moque de tes explications. Tu n'es qu'un quetard, un lâche, et le pire de tout, un menteur. Hors de ma vue, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi ! S'exclama Lily en voulant refermer la porte mais Alex l'en empêchant, en posant son énorme main sur la porte.

-Non ! Tu vas écouter ce que j'ai à te dire, je me moque que ce gringalet soit là !  
Cette fois, Loki se leva, commençant à être inquiet pour la tournure des événements

-Retire ta main de cette porte, fit la petite rousse d'une voix glacée, toujours calme. Je crois t'avoir demandé de partir de chez moi.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour m'y obliger ? Rétorqua Alex sur un ton moqueur, la toisant d'un air presque méprisant, je ne partirais que quand nous aurons parlé, c'est vraiment trop bête...

Il fit mine de poser son autre main sur l'épaule de Lily, mais il n'en eut pas le loisir. Loki ne vit pas exactement ce qui s'était passé, mais quelques seconde plus tard, Alex heurta le mur derrière lui. Il avait cru voir Lily lui tordre le bras, mais n'avez aucune certitude, hormis le fait que sa technique soit efficace. L'infirmière lui jeta son carton à ses pieds avant de claquer la porte d'un geste furieux avant de la refermer à doubles tours.

Elle se retrouva face à Loki qui la fixait avec surprise, et peut-être une légère inquiétude. Lily lui sourit faiblement et expliqua simplement en guise d'explication :

-J'ai quelques années de pratique du self défense. La vie n'est pas toujours facile, vaut mieux être prêt à tout.

_En fait, il est possible que cela soit vraiment amusant d'être ici, _songea le maître de la ruse, qui se félicita de ne pas avoir choisit de risquer le conflit physique avec elle.  
Il avait beau avoir une force bien supérieure à celles des humains, il n'en restait pas moins en convalescence après être passé dans les mains de Hel pendant environs deux ans, au dire d'Ann Reyrdottir. D'ailleurs, il se décida à appliquer les conseils, se confortant dans le rôle de galant jeune homme que Lily pensait avoir recueillit :

-J'aimerais t'inviter à manger au restaurant, pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Une table nous attend pour vingt heures dans un excellent restaurant du cinquième arrondissement. Tu devrais aller t'apprêter, il est déjà dix-huit heures.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Lily d'être surprise. Elle le dévisagea avec incrédulité. L'attention était charmante, mais il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait, malgré elle chez Loki, un sentiment de malaise qui persistait depuis leur rencontre.  
Son insondable regard ne laisser rien deviner de ses intentions, et son comportement si calme, si silencieux, pouvait bien dissimuler n'importe quoi. Son instinct lui hurler de prendre garde, mais son esprit brûlait d'en découvrir plus sur cet homme au charme inhabituel. Elle lâcha un soupir et fini par dire en se détournant :

-C'est... C'est très aimable à toi, vraiment... Mais ce ne serait pas correct... Tu es malade, et tu as besoin de repos... Et...

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit, je jure de rester un gentlemen avec toi aussi longtemps que je serais sous se toit. Tu as ma parole... Accepte, Lily.

Il semblait lire ses inquiétudes comme dans un livre ouvert, et cela aussi, avait quelque chose de dérangeant. De plus, il n'était visiblement prêt à accepter aucun refus, et il saisit les mains de Lily dans les siennes, plus grande, et si fine et chercha son regard en prenant une expression peinée :

-Tu m'as sans doute sauver la vie, c'est un bien maigre remerciement que de t'inviter au restaurant, je te l'accorde... Je suis désolé...

Loki baissa la tête, feignant à merveille un soupir chagrin.

-Ce... Ce n'est pas ça ! Je... J'apprécie réellement l'attention... Bien, je vais me préparer... Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, hum ?

Loki ne répondit rien, se contentant d'afficher un sourire victorieux.  
Oh oui, si aisément manipulable, ce sera un jeu d'enfant... Songea-t-il avec un frisson de satisfaction malsain.

Deux heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un établissement luxueux ou un portier leur ouvrit la porte, les invitant avec une formule polit à entrer dans le restaurant à la réputation impeccable.

Loki avait gardé sa nouvelle tenue tout à fait adapter à l'occasion, et a son bras se tenait Lily. Celle-ci était perchée sur de hauts talons et vêtue d'une élégante robe de soie vert émeraude qui contrastait superbement avec ses cheveux roux relevés en un chignon lâche, ou quelques anglaises éparses s'échappait, rendant un effet glamour.

Loki n'en avait rien dit en dehors d'un compliment polit, mais il était plutôt satisfait par l'élégance de cette humaine accrochée à son bras, vêtu de sa couleur favorite. A la fois discrète et raffinée, qui cachait assez bien le fait qu'elle semblait impressionnée par l'endroit luxueux.  
Un maître d'hôtel les mena au sous-sol se trouvait une vaste salle en pierre apparente au haut plafond, construire en ogive ou de splendides clés de voûte étaient sculptés dans plusieurs alcôves, retenant de superbes lustres de cristal.

Leur guide s'arrêta devant une table de deux légèrement à l'écart des autres, et Loki invita à la jeune femme de prendre place face à lui. Dès qu'ils furent seule, elle souffla :

-Ce lieu est splendide, Loki, et j'ai vu que le chef était étoilé...

-On m'a chaudement recommandé cet endroit, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur, soupira-t-il d'un air détaché.

Loki aimait le luxe, et pour cause, il avait grandi dans le palais du plus puissant royaume de l'Yggdrasil, une horde de serviteurs toujours prêt à le servir. Ces souvenirs empreints d'une certaine nostalgie chassaient ceux des sordides cavernes de Hel, qui le hantait toujours.  
Bientôt, il retrouverait toute sa force pour conquérir ce monde, et rien ne l'en empêcherait cette fois.

-Je n'ai jamais vu l'Islande Loki, comment est-ce ?

Cette question le tira de ses pensées. Heureusement pour lui Loki avait déjà vu ce pays, il y a bien des siècles de cela, et il fut donc capable de venter les merveilles naturelles que receler ce pays. Une valeur sur, impérissable, après tout, les volcans n'étaient sans doute pas prêt de s'enfuir.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il dériva dans ses propos, et fit référence à son ancienne vie sur Asgard, mais se ravisa rapidement et interrogea Lily sur son métier.  
La manœuvre n'échappa pas à Lily qui s'engouffra dans la brèche :

-Tu es fâché avec le reste de ta famille.

-Une vieille histoire, qui n'a rien d'intéressant, lâcha t-il d'un ton plus dur.

Sans succès, il avait éveillé l'attention de son interlocutrice qui semblait ne pas vouloir démordre du sujet. Il s'en voulu de s'être laissé emporté dans son flot de paroles, révélant inconsciemment sa faiblesse.  
Loki n'était pas le genre à révéler le moindre indice de sa personne à son ennemi, quand bien même cette dernière ignorait encore son rôle dans les plans de Loki.

-J'ai suffisamment parlé de moi pour ce soir, déclara-t-il d'un ton sans réplique, à toi.

-Je n'ai rien contre une part de mystère, poursuivit Lily en ignorant sa remarque, mais toi, tu ne laisses carrément rien filtrer ! Tu sembles être une personne clairvoyante, Loki, alors, que risquerais-tu as me confier quelques détails anodins de ta vie ? Je ne cherche pas de confidence intime, mais simplement, un aperçu de l'homme que tu es.

_C'est insensé, _songea Loki, refusant d'admettre qu'il était plus ébranlé par ces mots qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Depuis combien d'années quelqu'un – qui n'était pas sa mère - n'avait pas manifesté un intérêt sincère à celui qu'il était vraiment ?  
Il aurait voulu pouvoir se rassurer en disant qu'elle voulait en apprendre plus sur le monstre pour le combattre.  
En apprendre plus sur le prince asgardien pour en tirer un quelconque profit...

Mais ce n'était rien de tout cela. Ce n'était qu'une stupide humaine qui tenter de créer de lien oisif avec lui. Son refus pourrait attirer l'attention, et au final, qu'avait-elle de dangereux pour lui ?  
Loki esquissa un geste d'impuissance et fini par céder, au plus grand plaisir de Lily qui affichait un sourire amusé, et légèrement victorieux.

Ce fut plus facile que le dieu en exil ne l'aurait cru. Il fit les éloges de Frigga, pesta sur Odin ainsi que sur Thor, et se surpris même à laisser échapper un rire sincère aux propos léger de son invité. Il ne dit pas de nom, et elle n'en demanda pas plus, déjà contente de voir la langue de Loki se délier enfin.

Ils achevèrent la soirée à une heure avancé de la nuit, et jusqu'à ce que Loki se retrouva de nouveau seul, coucher sur le canapé, il avait totalement oublié ses songes empli de vengeance, pour incarner le gentlemen que Lily pensait héberger chez elle.

C'était si facile... Et pas aussi désagréable qu'il ne l'avait cru.

**Fin de chapitre.**

**. **

Voilou, n'hésitez pas à me laisser trace de votre passage !  
C'est avec plaisir que je lis et répondrais à chacune de vos reviews !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4. Dissimulation**

**.**

Le lendemain fut semblable au jour précédant dans cette étrange collocation improvisée. Loki disparut toute la journée, mais ne révéla pas à Lily la nature de ses occupations, se contentant de dire qu'il partait à la rencontre de gens susceptible de l'aider.  
La rousse ne se formalisa pas, commençant à s'habituer le caractère indéchiffrable de Loki. Il était tantôt chaleureux et rieur, avec un goût prononcé pour l'humour noir, tantôt plus glacial qu'un iceberg.

Mais elle laissa cela de coté pour aujourd'hui, et retrouva Fleur en début d'après-midi dans le centre de Paris à leur terrasse de café habituelle pour leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire.

Un moment léger qui chassa ces inquiétudes, bien que cette fois encore, elle passa son étrange cohabitation avec le mystérieux Loki sous silence. Encore une fois, ce n'était guère prudent de sa part, mais Fleur ne comprendrait pas, et se ferait sans doute beaucoup trop de soucis...  
Comment pourrait-elle seulement concevoir une telle situation ? Elle qui était plutôt méfiante et craintive ? Qui de nous jours ouvrait sa porte à un inconnu, qui plus est, à un inconnu aussi... Étrange ?  
Lily avait conscience que, Peut-être le regretterait-elle un jour... Ou pas. Au fond, il ne pouvait pas arriver que de mauvaise chose... Et elle pensait déjà avoir eut sa part de sordide.

En vérité, c'était le futur était tout bonnement impossible à prévoir, actuellement. Cet homme d'un charme si déroutant la fascinait, et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à simplement lui dire de disparaître. Non, il était une énigme fascinante, et elle voulait savoir qui il était, qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait, un jour le masque tomberait forcément.

Se laissant emporter par l'enthousiasme festif de Fleur, Lily fini par rentrer chez elle assez tard, alors que le jour déclinait.  
Loki, lui était déjà de retour, et lisait paisiblement dans son canapé le premier tome du trône de fer, et au vu du nombre de pages qu'il avait déjà parcouru, il le dévorait littéralement.À demi allongé dans le canapé, il arborait une tenue décontractée, un simple jean surmonter d'un t-shirt à manche courte noir et vert. Encore une fois, de nouveaux vêtements, d'apparence neuve, preuve qu'il avait sans doute trouver à nouveau de l'aide.  
Pour un étranger égaré, il semblait être bien entouré, bien qu'il ne semblait pas pouvoir trouver d'autre refuge que son canapé.

_Ne portait-il donc que des couleurs aussi sombres ? _Songea Lily qui flottait dans une légère robe blanche avec des motifs rouge.

Dès qu'il la vit entrer, il se leva d'un bon, le visage soucieux, et la saisit par les épaules en demandant d'un ton précipité :

-Que s'est-il passé, est-ce que tout bien ?

-Oui, oui, fit-elle sans comprendre, puis elle désigna les sacs de courses dans ses mains, j'ai juste fait les soldes avec Fleur, une amie à moi... Tu... Tu te faisais du souci ? Réalisa Lily avec surprise.

-Bien sur que je me faisais du soucis ! Il y a des tueurs, là, dehors, des tueurs qui pourraient bien être sur ma trace, et toi qui tarde à revenir !

-Du calme, fit Lily en lâchant un de ses sacs pour poser sa main sur la joue de Loki, touché par sa sollicitude. Du calme, j'estime cette ville bondée de monde, assez sûr. Mais je suis touché que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mon cher, fit-elle d'une voix légèrement taquine.

Il aurait voulu resserrer sa prise, lui hurler qu'elle était stupide, qu'elle ne comptait pas, que jamais personne n'était en sécurité, ou que cela soit dans l'univers, mais il n'en fit rien, et la relâcha.  
Autrefois, quand il était un jeune prince d'Asgard, il raisonnait un peu de la même manière. Il se croyait en sûreté, invincible, pour l'éternité.  
Il avait eu tort, et avait tout perdu en l'espace de quelques instants, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Cela l'avait presque rendu fou, faisant naître en lui une rage destructrice, qui l'avait poussé à agir avec rage et désespoir, jusqu'à pactiser avec ses monstres de Chitauris.  
Son destin, à elle ne serait pas très différent, il s'en assurerait. Voir son âme si bienveillante, si douce se consumer serait un spectacle des plus délicieux.

-Je vois que tu t'es trouvé une passion pour le trône de fer...

-Un roman plaisant, lâcha-t-il en essayant de paraître détaché, serein, j'aime les intrigues qui sont en train de naître entre ses familles dans une lutte pour le pouvoir. Ah, et ces Lannisters !

-Tu ne connaissais pas ? Fit Lily étonné, je veux dire... Jamais entendu parler, vraiment ? Ça fait plusieurs années que ça fait un carton à travers le monde !

-Je... Je n'avais pas fait attention, éluda Loki, puis détourna la conversation sur un tout autre sujet, désignant un des pansements sur ses bras qui était en train de se défaire.

Ça ruse réussi à merveille, car Lily alla immédiatement dans sa salle de bain pour aller chercher son nécessaire de pharmacie :

-Je vais en profiter pour refaire tous tes pansements, annonça-t-elle, retire tout t-shirt, s'il te plaît.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, il n'y a que celui-ci qui se décolle vraiment.

-Mais ils doivent être refaits tous les deux jours, soutien Lily, allez-hop, ça ne prendra pas longtemps, promis.

Le dieu des malices s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose, puis se ravisa et obtempéra en disant avec un sourire goguenard :

-En fait, t'aimes bien ça, me retirer mon haut.

Lily rougit légèrement à l'allusion, mais ne releva pas. Elle arracha le pansement déjà à moitié décollé d'un coup sec, faisant hoqueter Loki de douleur alors qu'une partie de la pilosité de son bras gauche était partie avec le dit pansement.  
Il lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne dit rien alors qu'elle poursuivit son ouvrage avec plus de douceur.  
Les plaies de Loki étaient propres, et plus qu'en bonne voie de cicatrisation, Lily avait d'ailleurs peine à croire que certaines étaient encore sanguinolentes il n'y a pas trois jours.

-Tout va miraculeusement bien, déclara Lily après avoir nettoyer et désinfecter chaque plaie, tu n'as plus besoin de pansement à présent... J'imagine que tu sais que tu cicatrises bien plus vite que n'importe qui.

-Oui, avoua-t-il simplement.

Et aussi surprenant que cela soit, Lily e se contenta de cette réponse, et offrit de passer au dîner.

Tout deux fatigués, ils ne veillèrent pas tard, malgré le fait qu'ils s'étaient lancés dans un débat animé sur les meilleurs moyens que conquérir un trône, - et présentement le trône de fer suite à la mort de Robert Barathéon -. Loki défendait la méthode vicieuse des Lannisters fourbe et riche, alors que Lily de son côté, défendait les Starks et Tyrells.  
Ils s'étaient promis de reprendre cette discussion un autre jour, chacun voulant défense sa stratégie, et Lily disparu dans les ombres dans la nuit alors que Loki sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

La nuit de Loki fut difficile, car perturbés par de nombreux cauchemars qui l'éveillaient en sursaut et couvert de sueurs, en proie à une panique intense, presque douloureuse tant ses membres étaient raidit d'angoisse. La première fois que cela arriva, il tenta de se rendormir, priant pour que son esprit ne lui joue plus de tours si cruels.

Des cauchemars que le renvoyait dans ses pires instants dans le royaume de Hel...  
Il se revoyait, enchaîné, à moitié nu, dans une pièce noire, enterré en sous-sol.  
Une pièce ou jamais le soleil ne perçait, et ou jamais il ne pouvait voir les Rivages Gris étincelants sous la lune, ou les vastes champs cultivés par les âmes venues ici après avoir eut une mort paisible.  
Il entendait encore raisonner la porte qui s'ouvrait et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, en fermant les yeux.  
Plus que les supplices, c'était cette vision qui le torturait.  
Une pâle illusion, car il savait qu'_Elle_ était au Valhalla. Hel prenait son apparence pour s'amuser, mais jamais elle ne serait imitée la délicate sagesse de cette reine.

-Allons, on ne salue pas sa mère, Loki ?

Loki s'éveilla brusquement, en sueur, son âme refusant de toutes ses forces de se remémorer ces temps si pénibles.  
Contrairement à ce que beaucoup croyaient, il détestait l'obscurité, l'ombre qu'on attribué comme de pair à son esprit qui avait semés la discorde à maintes reprises dans le palais d'Asgard.

Ces imbéciles qui ne comprenaient rien, ne voyait rien que ce qu'Odin voulait qu'ils voient, et se gaussaient de son aspect chétif.

Malgré ses sombres ruminations, le seigneur des malices tenta de se rendormir encore une fois, refusant de se laisser abattre par des chimères. Il était le maître des illusions, c'était à lui de jouer ces tours, et non de les subir.

En vain. La nuit était encore noire, quand le seigneur de la ruse s'éveilla après que son esprit l'avait encore mit au supplice. Cette fois, il préféra ne pas se rendormir, craignant que ses visions d'abominations ne reviennent le tourmenter sans fin.

Le petit salon, plongé dans la pénombre avait quelque chose de rassurant, de chaleureux... De vivant.  
Cela n'avait rien de luxueux, mais pourtant, Loki se surprit à trouver que ce petit deux pièces avaient quelque chose de plus hospitalier que l'immense palais qui l'avait vu grandir, de plus intime.  
Une ambiance qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à avoir, même dans ses propres appartements, comme si son cœur de jothun était tout simplement incapable de créer quelque chose de chaleureux.  
Mais c'est ainsi, songea Loki en lâchant un soupir résigné, en allumant la petite lampe à côté de lui, envisageant de poursuivre sa lecture du trône de fer en attendant le jour.  
À sa grande stupeur, le bouton d'allumage gela sous ses doigts qui se teintèrent en un bleu profond.  
Surpris, il retira vivement sa main et l'observa avec attention, observant avec une lueur de dégoût les traces de son apparence de jothun.  
Il détestait ce bleu qui colorait sa peau, lui rappelant le monstre qu'il était.  
Cette fois, il saisit un verre, et se concentrant légèrement, l'eau à l'intérieur devint glace.  
Sa magie lui revenait, comprit-il avec un sourire satisfait alors que sa peau reprenait une teinte humaine sous sa volonté.

Et bien que cela ne soit qu'un début, il était pour le moins prometteur.

Quand le soleil vint percer à travers les rideaux marron du salon, Loki entendit l'eau se mettre à couler dans la salle de bains.

Il n'avait pas vu la lumière venir, plongé dans sa lecture, mais il fut ravie de voir que cette nuit sordide soit enfin fini. Repoussant sa couverture, il commença à s'agiter, une sonnerie insistante le tirant de sa lecture.  
Il l'identifia comme provenant du téléphone fixe aux couleurs criardes posé sur une commode non loin de lui, et ne fit pas le moindre geste pour y répondre.  
Ce n'était pas son problème, après-tout.  
Autant il trouvait que son infirmière avait bon goût en matière de vêtements et de meubles, il y avait plusieurs objets, -comme ce téléphone vert pomme avec des cerises dessiner dessus - qui tranchait complètement avec le reste du décors, plus doux et plus sobre.  
Quand la sonnerie cessa enfin, ce fut le répondeur qui prit le relais, et la voix d'une femme raisonna dans la pièce :

« Bonjour Lily, c'est Bérénice, le cadre du service des urgences. Je sais que vous êtes en repos aujourd'hui, je me permets de vous appeler au sujet de votre dernier patient dimanche soir. Il a fugué de l'hôpital avant hier soir, et aujourd'hui des hommes sont venus à sa recherche... Des américains qui pensent que ça pourrait être un homme très, très dangereux... Rappelez-moi au plus vite, s'il vous plaît... »

Loki effaça le message dès que celui ci s'acheva, ne parvenant pas à refouler un frisson d'angoisse à l'idée que le S.H. .D. était bel et bien sur ses traces.  
Ils ne tarderaient peut-être pas à venir frapper à cette porte, pour poser mille questions à Lily, lui révélant la véritable identité de l'homme a qui elle était venue en aide.  
Et sans doute qu'après cela, elle refuserait d'avoir encore à affaire à lui, le privant de son meilleur moyen d'être discret.  
Le dieu malicieux allait devoir hâter agir plus tôt que prévu, et cette idée lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Il n'était pas prêt, et le moindre faux pas pourrait lui coûter, la vie, ou pire encore, le condamner à cette vie.  
Au diable l'illusion dans laquelle il avait voulu envelopper Lily pour la manipuler plus aisément, il n'avait plus le temps, il devrait improviser.  
Il entra dans la salle de bain en faisant claquer la porte, et se retrouva face à son hôte qui le regarda d'un air choqué en plaquant le plus possible contre elle la serviette qui masquait sa nudité :

-Ils savent que je suis ici ! Nous devons partir avant qu'ils n'arrivent, au plus vite !

-Que... Que dis-tu ? Fit-elle, encore sous le coup de la surprise, le regard plein d'incompréhension : Qui ?.. Quoi ?

Il n'avait plus le temps d'être doux, et la saisit par les épaules pour la secouer :

Les gens qui voulaient me tuer ! Ils sont sur nos traces, et ils savent que vous m'avez aidé ! Nous devons nous fuir, maintenant !

- Quoi ? Mais... Non ! Loki c'est impossible ! Personne, ne sait que tu es ici, allons, ne t'en fait pas.

-Ton hôpital à appeler, insista Loki, pour dire qu'il y avait des hommes à ma recherche, et qu'il leur avait donné ton adresse pour que tu leur dises ce que tu sais à mon sujet ! Tu as vu ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? Ils ne prendront pas le risque de t'épargner ! Tu es autant en danger que moi, maintenant.

-Mais... Je ne sais rien ! Rien de toi, et rien d'eux ! Ce... C'est de la folie !

-Je sais fit-il, faussement navré, je sais. Mais je ne te laisserais pas ici, c'est bien trop dangereux, alors dépêche-toi, ou tu devras fuir ainsi vêtu !

La panique saisit Lily, de nouveau seule dans sa salle de bain. Elle avait voulu l'aider à fuir ses problèmes, si dangereux puissent-ils être, et à présent, elle en avait héritée.  
Des monstres, des gens prêts à tout pour... Pour quoi au juste ? Lily l'ignorait toujours, et n'était plus sûr de tenir à le découvrir à présent.  
Elle ne voulait pas se laisser entraîner davantage dans cette histoire. Après avoir reprit ses esprits, la rousse ressortit de la salle de bain, toujours vêtu de son drap de bain et dit :

-Je suis désolé Loki, mais je ne vais pas fuir, et plutôt tenter ma chance avec la police, au lieu de fuit. J'aurais voulu faire plus, mais je ne le peux pas... Je ne veux pas fuir, et je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. Je suis désolée...

Cette fois, Loki arrivait dangereusement à court de patience, mais il parvint encore à se contrôler :

-Laisse-moi te mener devant l'épouse du consul Islandais, Ann Reyrdottir, qui sera t'assurer la véracité de mes propos. Je ne te demande rien de plus, qu'une journée. Si je me trompe, tu pourras partir, et je disparaîtrais de ta vie.  
_Car tu n'en auras plus, _acheva-t-il mentalement.

À peine plus d'une heure plus tard, les deux jeunes gens entrèrent dans l'immeuble du quai des Grand-Augustins que Loki avait visiter quelques jours plus tôt. Il traînait presque derrière lui Lily sous le regard médusé des gens de service et entra dans le bureau de la propriétaire des lieux en trombe, et s'écria :

-Ils ont retrouvé ma trace ! Ils étaient à l'hôpital de Lily ce matin même !

-Seigneur Loki, fit Ann en se tassant sur elle-même, l'air inquiet, je suis désolé, mais vos papiers ne sont pas encore prêts, il faudra encore attendre un ou deux jours... Vous devez retournez dans l'appartement de mademoiselle...

-Seigneur ? Releva la concerné en ignorant la question implicite de la vieille historienne.

-Mademoiselle Lily n'a pas eu le loisir de déjeuner ce matin, fit Loki avec un regard appuyer à l'Islandaise, nous sommes ici pour une urgence. C'est à peine si j'ai réussi à la convaincre de se vêtir...

Avec un regard entendu, Ann prit son téléphone et fit appeler un de ses gens, puis s'adressa à la jeune femme alors qu'une jeune femme blonde entra:  
-Meeyva va vous servir quelques chose pour remédier à cela. Ne vous en faites pas demoiselle Lily, je vous rends a Loki dans quelques instants.

Dès qu'elle eut passée la porte et que celle-ci fut close, Loki s'emporta :

-Vous ne lui avez toujours rien dit ?

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier de quoi que ce soit devant quiconque, lâcha Loki avec humeur. Je lui ai dit que les gens qui m'avaient blessés étaient à nos trousses, et qu'elle était également en danger. Sa présence m'est encore utile, tout comme son ignorance, et je veux qu'elle m'accompagne tant que cela sera le cas.  
-Comme vous le désirez, monseigneur, fit Ann d'un ton peu convaincu, je tenterai de la convaincre, soyez-en assuré, mais je ne parvenais pas à lui faire entendre raison...

Loki serra les dents ne répondit rien, et changea de sujet :

-Sa demeure est actuellement trop dangereuse pour nous.

-Je vais vous trouver une solution rapidement... J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez de nouveau... bienfaiteurs. Seigneur Loki, je vous propose de prendre un peu de repos dans le petit salon pendant que je m'adresse à votre servante.

Loki inclina la tête, et soupira, las, avant de quitter la pièce.

De son coté, Ann se résolu à obéir aux ordres du dieu dont elle craignait la colère plus encore que la mort. Elle rejoint rapidement l'immense cuisine ou œuvrait son personnel. La demoiselle rousse était assise sur une chaise haute, attablé au contour du bar en face de la cuisine, en train de déguster un petit déjeuner à l'anglaise.

-Meeyva est adorable, vous pourrez lui adresser mes compliments ? Je crains qu'elle ne m'ait pas comprise, fit-elle avec une mine enjouée.

Désespérément ignorante.

-Je sais que ma requête peut paraître étrange, mademoiselle Lily, mais vous devez accompagner monseigneur Loki jusqu'au bout de sa quête... Cela doit être ainsi.

-Madame, fit Lily en repoussant son assiette pour lui faire face. Bien que cette dernière ne soit pas bien grande, elle faisait presque une tête de plus de Lily, et celle dernière soupira et dit : J'aurais aimé, mais c'est impossible.. Mes congés s'arrête demain, je dois retourner à l'hôpital... Je réalise que je ne sais pas qui est Loki, mais peu m'importe en vérité... Nos chemins se séparent ici, je refuse de me retrouver entre lui et les monstres qui le poursuivent, et qu'il refuse de dénoncer aux autorités !

-Mademoiselle, je fais partie des gens qui pense que tout est négociable. Cette histoire est un peu complexe, mais ce qui vous concerne, vous, c'est la santé du prince, car c'est vous qu'il a choisi pour cette tâche. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous faire changer d'avis ? Si c'est une question d'argent...

-Prince ? Releva-t-elle en s'étranglant, mais... Je ne peux pas rompre si vite le contrat qui me lie à mon service... Se serait extrêmement mal perçu... Je ne pourrais jamais retrouver de travail par la suite.

La vieille femme lâcha un rire méprisant et souffla :

-Croyez-moi, vous ne devriez pas vous préoccuper de , s'il n'y a que ça, je passerai quelques appels dans la journée... Acceptez d'accompagner Loki, et vous serez dédommagé en conséquences. Je sais qu'il ne voudrait pas que je vous dise cela, mais... Sérieusement, Lily, des gens tueraient pour être à votre place, vous avez une chance folle... Ne la laissé pas passer.

Lily soupira et pria à l'historienne de lui dire ou était Loki, afin qu'elle puisse parler de cette histoire de plus en plus étrange avec le principal concerné.  
C'était de la folie, mais malgré tout, Lily hésitait.  
Une chance, ou une malédiction l'avait-elle touché le jour de leur rencontre ? La question restait entière.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, cette détestable femme avait raison : une occasion pareille de vivre quelque chose d'exceptionnel ne présentait qu'une fois dans une vie.  
Faire quelque chose d'utile, d'extraordinaire, c'était un rêve fou, un rêve d'enfant qu'elle n'osait même plus songer, jusqu'à il y a encore quelques jours...

Elle entra dans le salon, un endroit cosy digne des films ou les hommes ce retirés dans le boudoir après le dîner pour fumer.  
Il était assis dans un large crapaud de cuir, un verre de whisky brun de qualité à la main, faisant tourner machinalement le liquide dans son contenant de cristal. Il ne se retourna pas et demanda :

-As-tu pris ta décision ?

Non, avoua-t-elle, en prenant lace en face de lui alors que celui-ci lui servait un verre qu'elle accepta. Elle y trempa les lèvres avant de continuer : il n'est pas un peu tôt, pour un si bon whisky ?

-Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour les bonnes choses, déclara Loki avec un sourire.

-Pouvons-nous parler honnêtement ? Demanda Lily.

-Je ne te garantis rien, lâcha Loki dans un élan de sincérité.

-Les choses sont bien plus compliquées que ce que tu veux bien me dire... Plus compliquées, et plus dangereuses.

-Oui, fit-il avec un air détaché, se délectant de la peur grandissante de la rousse qui lui faisait face.

-Tu es un homme puissant, au vu du comportement de madame Reysdottir avec toi, qui ne cesse de t'appeler prince, ou seigneur. Et... En vérité, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix : je dois t'accompagner, ou... Ou dieu sait quoi, me tombera dessus, et cela simplement par ce que le hasard a voulu que je sois l'infirmière qui te soigne !

De la peur, de la colère, songea Loki en l'observant, un très bon début, et pas totalement dénué de l'observation... Elle pouvait bien être encore utile.

Au moins, il aurait une servante pas totalement stupide malgré sa naïveté.

-En effet, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, confirma Loki, ou tu acceptes de continuer à m'aider, ou je crains qu'il ne t'arrive rapidement malheur.

.

**Fin de chapitre !**

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu !

Et plus encore, a ce qui m'ont reviewés, vos petits mots m'ont incités à faire diligence pour poster ce nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère, vous a plu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5. Le S.H.I.E.L.D. **

**.**

Lily était parvenue à négocier la possibilité de retourner quelques minutes dans son appartement pour reprendre des affaires chez elle. Elle préférait cela à ne rien faire dans la demeure Reysdottir, en attendant qu'un endroit plus sur leur soit proposer pour les jours à venir.  
Et ce, malgré qu'elle ne soit pas convaincue que son petit appartement ne soit pas un endroit sûr.  
Malgré tout, Loki avait insisté pou qu'elle soit accompagnée par deux énormes gorilles qui ne parlaient même que difficilement français, portant chacun une petite arme à feu dissimuler à leur ceinture. Des dangers ambulants selon elle, qui détestait les armes à feu.  
Il était apparu à Lily durant cette matinée que la demeure de l'historienne, tout le monde semblait craindre Loki. Ils lui obéissaient aveuglément, sans poser de questions, sans jamais le remettre en question. À plusieurs reprises, elle l'avait entendu parler une langue inconnue à son répertoire, - de l'islandais sans doute - et ses interlocuteurs se contentaient de s'incliner devant lui pour disparaître rapidement.  
Tous, sauf elle, que les témoins de ces interventions regardaient d'un air éberlué.  
Après tout, du peu qu'il avait dit de lui, elle ne voyait aucune raison de changer de comportement. Aussi, elle se faisait même un point d'honneur à rester authentique : après tout, il la maintenait délibérément dans l'ignorance. Elle comptait bien elle aussi s'amuser dans cet étrange jeu, à défaut de pouvoir apprendre la vérité.  
Loki aussi la regardait parfois avec étonnement quand elle avait remis en cause cette idée d'escorte, mais il s'était contenté d'affiché une expression hilare, sans pour autant renoncer à son plan.

Et sans surprise, c'est elle qui avait plié, en maudissant le caractère si autoritaire du brun.  
Mais son caractère semblait profondément comme cela, sûr et autoritaire et cela faisait partit de son charme si... déroutant.

De toute façon, Lily devait s'avouer que ça n'avait rien de désagréable de se faire accompagner chez soi dans une voiture de luxe, elle avait juste voulu le faire enrager pour le plaisir.  
Les deux imposants gorilles avaient décidé d'attendre en bas de l'immeuble, préservant son havre de paix de leurs pas balourds et de leurs regards inquisiteurs.

Son appartement était exactement comme elle l'avait laissé quelques heures plus tôt, mais pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Peut-être était-ce les traces du passage de Loki, ou son absence, Lily était incapable de vraiment le déterminer.  
Cet homme au charme incontestable n'était rentré dans sa vie que quelques jours plus tôt, et pourtant, il avait déjà prit une place importante. Laquelle ? cela restait pourtant impossible à déterminer.  
_Cette histoire est vraiment de la folie,_ se répéta-t-elle pour l'énième fois en s'empressant d'aller remplir d'affaires, un sac de voyage.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la tenture représentant l'Yggdrasil, ainsi que sur le petit pendentif représentant le marteau de Thor que Fleur lui avait offert. Son amie faisait partie de ces gens persuadés qu'un ancien dieu était intervenu à New York i ans, et plus encore, que ce simple petit pendentif d'argent la protégerait.  
Une superstition amusante aux yeux de Lily, qui enfila malgré tout le pendentif en pensant avec un pincement au cœur. Elle ne savait pas quand elle reverrait ses amis qui étaient comme une famille pour elle depuis tant d'année, se promettant de leur donner des nouvelles dès que possible.  
Elle trouvait préférable de garder son portable étends pour le moment, mais ne perdait pas espoir que la situation s'améliorerait bientôt.

Retournant dans son salon avec son sac plein de divers vêtements, ses yeux se posèrent avec surprise un homme comme elle n'en avait jamais vu avant.  
Il devait faire prêt de deux mètres, d'une peau sombre, vêtu de noir, surmonté d'un imposant imperméable de cuir plus noir encore, un bandeau barrant son œil droit dans un visage couturé de cicatrice, accentuant l'aspect féroce de ses traits

-Mademoiselle Wallas, fit-il d'une voix grave, ravie de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Nick Fury, j'appartiens au S.H.I.E.L.D.

Il était là, planter au milieu de son salon sans y être invité, et semblait... Vouloir prendre l'air courtois ?

-Qui que vous soyez, sortez, c'est chez moi ici !

-Je le sais, poursuivis l'homme impassible, son œil fixé sur elle, pardonnez moi mon intrusion, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, connaissez-vous cet homme ?

Il lui montra une photo de Loki. Ce dernier jeter un regard noir à l'appareil photo, portant sur son visage un étrange bâillon, et son visage comportant plusieurs ecchymoses.  
Lily devint blême, et su pertinemment que sa réaction n'était pas passée inaperçue.

-Partez d'ici, ou j'appelle la police.

-Je crains hélas que la police ne puisse plus rien pour vous... Vous allez devoir coopérer.

Loki contemplait avec satisfaction son nouveau refuge parisien : un vaste appartement au dernier étage d'un vieil immeuble. Ce dernier, fait d'énormes blocs de pierres blanches rénovés récemment, avait néanmoins des escaliers complètement de travers, et soutenu part de larges madriers de bois peint d'arabesques multicolores.  
Derrière la porte d'entrée d'apparence décrépite, la seule de l'étage sous les toits se cacher un lieu hors du commun.

Une lourde cloche de bronze trônait devant l'entrée, et plein d'autres étaient disposés çà et là, certaines, bien plus petites, étaient disposés de manière théâtrale, dans ce qui semblait être d'étranges instruments de musique, crée dans cet atelier d'artistes.  
Ces derniers, sympathisant à la cause de Loki, étaient en tournée tout l'été à travers l'Europe, laissant donc l'endroit à disposition du dieu en exil tant que ce dernier en aurait besoin.  
Encore des amis de la vieille historiennes, qui décidément, était vraiment pleines de ressources, et ne demandait rien en le moment.

Loki ne doutait pas que quand il deviendrait roi de Midgard, elle espérait qu'il n'oublierait pas ceux qui l'on aider à atteindre son but.  
_Qu'à cela ne tienne_, songea-t-il avec un mine désabusée, en se laissant tomber sur un large canapé de bois et de velours rouge, les humaines ne sont jamais bien exigeantes.

En plus d'être hors de tous soupçons des agents du S.H. .D, les rares voisins de ce refuge atypique étaient habitués à entendre et voir des choses inhabituelles. Quoi que Loki fasse, il n'attirerait donc pas l'attention. C'était vraiment l'endroit qu'il lui fallait. 

Tout au fond du vaste studio se trouvait un petit escalier discret qui permettait d'accéder à une mezzanine où une chambre était aménagée avec goût. Un grand lit a baldaquin rouge trônait au milieu de la pièce qui contenait que le minimum utile, mais tout en gardant une allure incontestable luxueuse.  
Mais le dieu des malices ne se formalisait pas : il avait connu bien pire ces dernières années, et ce savoir libre était sa plus grande richesse. Libre de préparer sa revanche contre l'humanité, qui l'avait tant humilié par le passé.

Néanmoins, il y avait une ombre sur son tableau : Lily tardait à revenir avec l'escorte qu'il lui avait assignée. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, ne laissant rien présager de bon.  
Les gorilles que Ann Reysdottir lui avait recommandés lui avaient été décrits comme aussi stupide que fort, mais d'une loyauté indéfectible. Quelles missions au juste la vieille historienne avait-elle bien put leur confié ? Rien n'avait été dit à ce sujet, et il n'avait pas cherché à savoir. Cette vielle chouette était bien plus qu'une simple enseignante de faculté, mais bien que cela l'intrigué, il se moquait de savoir dans quelles sombres histoires elles avaient un rôle.

Mais pour l'heure, Loki s'efforçait de faire appel à la magie pour tenter de faire des choses simples, mais alors qu'il tentait de changer son verre d'eau en vin rouge, il ne parvenait tout juste qu'à obtenu un rosé infect.  
Un progrès en soi, mais qui ne laissait au magicien qu'un sentiment de frustration. Lui qui avait été un maître en la matière, ne parvenait même plus à faire un simple tour de passe-passe. De plus, la patience n'était pas son fort, et attendre que ses pouvoirs reviennent d'eux même le rendait fou.

Alors que le soleil descendait sur la ville des lumières, Sven, l'un des gardes du corps entra dans l'appartement en trombe, le visage ruisselant de sang et de sueur.  
Il tenait dans ses bras Lily, inconsciente, avec un coquart importait qui se formait sur son œil droit, descendant sur sa joue devenue violette.  
Loki bondit du fauteuil où il s'était installé et tonna :

- Par l'enfer, que s'est-il passé pour que vous tardiez autant ? Que lui avez-vous fait ?

-Le S.H.I.E.L.D. était là, fit le grand blond, à bout de souffle. Ces enfoirés ont réussi emmener Riken! On doit le tirer de là !

Mais Loki ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, n'ayant cure du destin du frère de ce stupide blond. Il désigna Lily dans ses bras et lui demanda à nouveau ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Nous l'attendions en bas de son immeuble, et elle tardait à revenir. On est monté la voir, et elle était en pleine discussion avec un mec du S.H.I.E.L.D ! Un grand black borgne... Et sacrément balaise au combat ! Une fois hors de porter de ce type, elle a de nouveau tenté de s'enfuir ! J'ai dû employer la manière forte pour la ramener ici... Mais votre foutu servante sait se battre!

Sven alla déposer négligemment la rousse dans un canapé non loin de Loki et dit avec véhémence : nous devons savoir où ils ont pu emmener Riken ! Mon frère est peut-être en danger de mort !

-Je n'ai que faire de votre frère ! Tonna Loki avec colère, il ne sait rien qui puisse intéresser le S.H.I.E.L.D , ils le relâcheront bien un jour... Dehors à présent, je dois me chargé d'elle, fit-il en désignant Lily du menton.

Sven fulmina. Il ne savait pas qui était cet homme, ni pourquoi son employeuse se démenait ainsi pour le protéger, mais une chose était sur, c'est qu'il était aussi dangereux que détestable.  
Laisser son frère aux mains de cette espèce de milice le rendait fou, mais il ignorait qui était ce S.H.I.E.L.D, et ou ils pouvaient bien l'avoir emmener.  
Sven était donc condamné à monter la garde devant les appartements de Loki, et à espérer, impuissant et frustré.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa puissante employeuse le faisait tremper dans des histoires dangereuse, mais celle-ci lui laissait le sentiment qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres.

Loki observait la forme endormit de l'infirmière allongée dans le sofa.  
Elle avait donc bavardé avec Nick Fury, commandant en chef de ce groupuscule qui s'efforçait toujours de contrecarrer ses plans. Qu'avait-elle bien put lui dire ?  
Mais aussi étonnant que cela soit, c'était ce que lui, avait pu lui dire qui l'inquiété le plus.  
Était-elle passée à ennemis en découvrant son identité ? Avait-elle tentée de fuir par crainte ? Allait-elle le trahir ?

Tant de questions auxquelles il était urgent de répondre. Mais la réveiller pour lui poser la question lui laissait une chance de mentir.  
Non, il devait lire son esprit, tant qu'elle était inconsciente. Lire son âme innocente, qui ne saurait caché le moindre secret au dieu du mensonge en personne.  
Loki se plaça au-dessus de la tête de la rousse et posa son front contre le sien, et se concentra pour tenter de mobiliser toutes ses forces magique pour réussir à percer les secrets de ses souvenirs.  
Les minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne parvienne à quoi que ce soit malgré ses efforts.  
Mais alors que la colère submergeait Loki qui s'apprêtait à renoncer, la pièce changea autour de lui.  
Comme un léger voile, le petit appartement de Lily se forma autour de lui, et Nick Fury apparu, faisant face à Lily qui tenait un sac de voyage a moitié plein dans la main.  
Il avait réussi, songea-t-il, cette fois vraiment satisfait. Les hommes n'avait pas l'habitude de la magie, et percer les défenses de leurs faibles esprits demeurait un jeu d'enfant.

-Mademoiselle Wallas, fit-il d'une voix grave, ravie de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Nick Fury, j'appartiens au S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Qui que vous soyez, sortez, c'est chez moi ici, répliqua la rousse sur un ton ferme mais néanmoins tremblant.

-Je le sais, poursuivis l'homme impassible, son œil fixé sur elle, pardonnez moi mon intrusion, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, connaissez-vous cet homme ?

Il lui montra une photo de Loki. Ce dernier jeter un regard noir à l'appareil photo, portant sur son visage un étrange bâillon, et son visage comportant plusieurs ecchymoses.

-Partez d'ici, ou j'appelle la police.

-Je crains hélas que la police ne puisse plus rien pour vous... Vous allez devoir coopérer. C'est votre seule chance.

-Je ne sais rien. Il m'a juste dit son nom, et je l'ai rentré dans les bases de l'hôpital pour essayer de trouver son dossier médical, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Il n'y a rien à en dire, ce n'est qu'un patient parmi tant d'autres.

-Vous mentez, fit Nick d'une voix dure en se rapprochant dangereusement. Vous couvrez ce monstre...

-C'est vous qui êtes un monstre ! S'insurgea Lily, en jetant que Fury lui avait donné au visage, et couru dans sa cuisine pour s'emparer d'un couteau de cuisine. Mais l'agent était plus rapide et lui saisit le poignet avec force, la faisant grimacer de douleur :

-N'y pensez pas. Vous allez venir avec moi, mademoiselle Lily. Loki vous a sans doute ensorceler, mais nous pouvons vous venir en aide... Vous vous trompez d'ennemis jeune fille... Quoi qu'il vous ai promis, il n'apportera jamais que la désolation !

Lily devint blême, et su pertinemment que sa réaction n'était pas passée inaperçue.

Mais Nick se retourna juste à temps pour bloquer un coup que lui portait Riken dans le dos où il avait discrètement prit place.

Tout se troubla, et sans comprendre pourquoi, Loki vit apparaître devant ses yeux un endroit bien plus exigu, plongé dans la pénombre.

Des cris, des pleurs raisonnaient dans derrière une porte qui ne laissé passer qu'assez de lumières pour distinguer une Lily bien plus jeune, recroquevillé sur elle-même, haletante de peur.

Un souvenir égaré, flou, qui s'estompa rapidement alors que Lily ouvrit brutalement les yeux en laissant échapper un gémissement d'angoisse. Elle voulut se redresser, mue par la panique, mais Loki craignit qu'elle ne tente à nouveau de s'enfuir et ne lui en laissa pas le loisir.  
Il saisit le poignet de Lily et bondit sur celle ci, plaquant cette dernière au sol, pesant sur elle de tout son poids. Il la maintenait fermement, sans laisser une moindre faille exploitable pour permettre à Lily de fuir.  
La jeune femme fut incapable de réagir, à cette attaque alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits avec difficulté, son corps tremblant de terreur. Elle crut sentir ses os se rompre sous la prise puissante de Loki, bien dissimulé sous ses muscles fins alors que ses cauchemars se dissipèrent pour laisser place à l'image de Loki, qui semblait aussi inquiet que déterminer.  
Des rêves horribles. Ou plus encore, des souvenirs terrifiants, d'un réalisme déconcertant...

La jeune femme mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser la situation. Loki maintenait sa prise sur elle avec une force surprenante, et il ne semblait même pas éprouvé par l'effort fournit.

-Loki ? Non... Que... Que s'est-il passé ? Ou sommes-nous ?

-Dans un nouveau refuge. Tu n'as rien à craindre, ils ne nous retrouveront pas ici.

Voyant qu'elle s'était apaisé, et craignant de l'effrayer encore plus, il se releva, et relâcha sa prise sans pour autant relâcher sa vigilance.  
Les souvenirs de Lily étaient encore vifs dans l'esprit du magicien, mais si ceux de cette après-midi étaient limpides à ses yeux, c'était une tout autre chose de la dernière image qui s'était imposée à lui.  
Trop précis, trop plein de terreur pour être un simple cauchemars.  
Et pourtant, la petite fille apeurée qu'il avait vue semblait ne rien avoir en commun avec la femme qui se tenait devant lui, qui soutenait son regard sans ciller, comme si la scène qui venait de se dérouler n'avait jamais eut lieu.  
Comme s'il avait agit tout deux de manière normale, alors qu'il n'y a pas une minute, il était assis à califourchon sur elle.  
Visiblement, Lily ne lui fit pas la moindre remarque à ce sujet pour ne pas avoir à aborder ce qui avait bien put lui faire aussi peur. Il se promit d'en découvrir plus sur cette histoire, mais pour le moment, un sujet plus grave le préoccupé.

Loki servit une tasse d'un thé étrange trouvé sur place à Lily et l'interrogea sur les événements de l'après midi. Avec satisfaction, il constata qu'elle était totalement honnête avec lui, racontant précisément ce qu'il avait appris de ses souvenirs, et découvrant avec une certaine surprise qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

-Sur... Sur la photo que l'homme m'a montrée, dit-elle après une hésitation, tu portais un... Je ne sais pas quoi... C'est lié à ses cicatrices ?

Elle désigna d'un geste timide les plaies cicatrisantes au dessus de ses lèvres.

À ses yeux, il devait le gentil, le héro, et eux, les monstres, réalisa Loki intérieurement.  
Et ce sentiment avait quelque chose d'assez plaisant.  
Voir au fond de ses iris bleutés de l'admiration, de la sympathie et de la confiance, au lieu de la crainte, de la méfiance  
Des sentiments qu'il avait toujours inspiré pour diverses raisons. Mais il avait réalisé en regardant son passé, que, même durant son enfance à Asgard, les gens l'avait regarder d'un air méfiant.  
Ce garçon brun, si différent de son frère. Si différent de la douce Frigga et du puissant Odin...

-Oui, c'est bien cela, soupira Loki en détournant le regard, feignant un air chagriné crédible. Je suis désolé qu'il t'ait montré cela. Je comprends que tu es voulu fuir après avoir rencontré cet homme...

Lily rougit, gênée que Sven lui est rapporter ce détail de leur aventure. Oui elle avait voulu fuir, prise de panique en découvrant combien elle avait sous-estimé les risques qu'elle avait pris en venant en aide à Loki.  
Sa réaction avait été totalement impulsive. Un besoin irrationnel de s'enfuir, de prendre de la distance avec tout ça. Mais à présent que son œil enflé lui faisait plus mal que jamais, elle réalisait que sa seule solution était de se cacher avec Loki. De l'aider dans sa tâche, espérant que cela lui permettrait de ne plus être poursuivit également.

-C'est quoi ce Child, dont le type disait venir? Demanda Lily, cherchant à comprendre qui était leurs ennemis.

-Des constructeurs d'arme, ainsi qu'une milice privée agissant pour des personnes aussi peu recommandable que puissante. Ils espèrent de moi des informations dangereuses...

Elle le dévisagea, puis lâcha d'un ton résigné :

- Tu n'es pas un simple étudiant. Les gens qui savent qui tu es te craignent, plus encore que si tu étais roi d'Islande... Mais tu ne me diras rien, de peur que je révèle des informations à ces gens...

Cette humaine posait bien trop que question.  
Et même si c'était amusant de jouer ainsi avec elle, ces discussions récurrentes commençaient à ennuyer Loki.  
La tuer ici et maintenant était à présent le choix le plus rationnel. Pourtant, cette idée dérangeait Loki.  
Il avait été seul trop longtemps, et sa compagne d'infortune avait l'étrange pouvoir de chasser ses idées les plus sombres. Par ailleurs, cette fois n'y dérogea pas quand elle reprit pour demander :

-Quelle est notre prochaine étape pour... Dieu sait quoi, qui contrera ces gens ?

-Au début, je pensais que nous devrions aller en Italie, mais au vu des nouvelles données rapporter par Ann, je pense que nous irons en Islande en premier lieu. Nous partons demain.

L'Islande, un pays dans lequel Lily n'aurait jamais pensé visiter un jour, et elle prendrait l'avion demain pour y aller.

Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de demander ce qu'ils allaient y chercher, persuadée qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, ou seulement de manière évasive, et donc frustrante.

Cet homme au charme incontestable n'était rentré dans sa vie que quelques jours plus tôt, et pourtant, il contrôlait à présent presque totalement sa vie.  
Elle était devenue une fugitive traquée par une organisation aux pratiques monstrueuses.  
A présent, même si elle voulait partir loin de lui, elle ne le pouvait plus.

La jeune femme alla prendre une douche pour tenté de se remettre de ses émotions de la journée, et chasser la transpiration et la crasse amassée dans sa fuite à travers les toits parisien.  
Une chance pour eux que ses habitudes qui frisaient la paranoïa la poussait à toujours se choisir un appartements qui offrait au moins une sortie de secours, conventionnelle ou non.  
Fuir, encore. Une manie qui ne la quittait visiblement pas.  
Ironie du sort, c'est qu'elle semblait ne pas pouvoir parvenir pas à fuir cette habitude.  
_Ce doit-être à cause de cette histoire que ces souvenirs me sont remontés_, songea-t-elle en sortant de la vaste douche à jet. Elle s 'entourait d'une serviette pour inspecter son œil droit qui avait prit une teinte noirâtre dans le miroir, le frôler la faisant grimacer.

_Non, c'est inutile de s'épancher sur le passé,_ pensa-t-elle en voulant repousser de toutes ses forces les souvenirs douloureux qui l'envahissaient.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir appeler un de ses amis, pour les rassurer, - ou se rassurer elle, même, se sentir moins perdue - leur dire qu'elle allait bien, et qu'elle reviendrait bientôt... Mais elle risquait de se faire repérer, ou pire encore, que ses amis soit impliquer.  
_S'ils ne l'étaient pas déjà..._

Lily enfila une robe blanche de lin, seul vêtement féminin qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver dans tout l'appartement. La rousse avait l'impression d'être une sorcière condamnée au bûcher dans cette tenue aussi pâle que sa peau.  
Une morte en sursis au main de gens qui servait d'autres intérêts.

D'humeur plus que morose, Lily avertit d'un ton triste Loki qu'elle ne dînerait pas ce soir, et alla se coucher dans la mezzanine ou tirant d'épais occultant, elle se créant une nuit artificielle.  
Devant la nouvelle, Loki s'était d'abords contenté de hocher la tête, et de s'en foutre, se replongeant dans son tome du trône de fer. Après quelques minutes, il re songea à la scène et trouva cela curieux.

Pourquoi diable pouvait-elle vouloir se mettre au lit alors qu'il était à peine dix-neuf heures ?  
Ce n'était pas que la fatigue, elle avait du dormir la moitié de l'après midi. Il y avait autres choses. Et cette autre chose poussait cette femme d'ordinaire si joyeuse à s'isoler dans le noir alors que dehors, le soleil brillait encore.

Il la rejoints de la mezzanine et tira les rideaux d'un coup sec, et découvrit que la jeune femme était assise sur son lit, ses yeux rougit et gonflé fixé sur lui avec étonnement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Pourquoi tu ne dînes pas avoir moi ce soir ? Puis il l'observa et affirma plus qu'il ne demanda : tu pleures ?

-J'ai simplement besoin de repos, répondit-elle, l'air las.

Mais Loki ne semblait pas décider à la laisser tranquille et s'assit sur le lit et demanda :

-Ton ancienne vie, tu ne a la retrouveras peut-être jamais. Mais vaut-elle vraiment que tu en portes le deuil ? Était-elle si heureuse ?

-C'était ma vie, et j'y étais bien ! Aujourd'hui, je suis en danger, et peut-être également mes amis... Mon travail ne me reprendra peut-être pas plus tard... J'ai tout perdu... Fit-elle en laissant échapper un sanglot.

-Amis ? Demanda Loki en arquant à sourcil, mais tu ne parles pas de famille...

-S'il te plaît, fiche-moi la paix Loki, fit-elle d'un ton plus dure en séchant ses larmes, lui lançant un regard noir.

Il réalisa qu'il avait touché un point sensible, car plus que ce qu'elle disait, c'est ce qu'elle ne disait pas qui lui en apprenait le plus. Elle ne parlait pas d'amour, non plus, pourtant elle n'était pas laide pour une humaine, sauf peut-être quand elle pleurait ainsi, et avait jeté un homme sans même ciller, sans que son sourire n'ai la moindre ombre.  
Il avait observé les asgardiennes, et il n'en avait jamais vu agir ainsi.

Ni laide, ni garce, mais hormis le garçon qu'elle avait mit dehors, elle n'avait que peu de contact avec le reste du monde, si ce n'était par le biais de son emploi.

Loki disparut, et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux verres ainsi qu'une bouteille d'un Gin de qualité et dit :

-Je te proposes un jeu de chez moi : J'affirme quelque chose, et si cela te concerne également, tu bois. J'ai vu cette excellente bouteille dans le bar, en bas.

-Je ne suis pas très branché jeux à boire, fit-elle avec une grimace, même si ce Gin m'a plutôt l'air bon...

-Ce n'est pas mon style non plus, avoua Loki avec un certain soulagement, mais clairement, nous ne sommes disposés ni l'un ni l'autre à faire des confidences... Mais maintenant, on est dans le même bateau, il vaudrait mieux que l'on se connaisse un minimum, pour rendre nos couvertures plus crédible durant nos voyages...

Lily lui accorda un sourire amusé, plutôt curieuse et séduite par l'idée d'en apprendre plus à son sujet. Elle prit la bouteille de Gin pour leur servir un shooter chacun, et vida le sien d'un trait, et affirma :

-Malgré les apparences, je ne fait pas confiance aux gens. J'ai souvent un plan de fuite.

Loki la vida son verre, et la regarda d'un air à la fois intrigué et satisfait : Tu savais par ou fuir quand Nick Fury est arrivé chez toi.

-J'assure toujours mes arrières, pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises... A toi.

-Je ne parle plus à ma famille depuis des années, à cause d'un vieux conflit, fit-il d'un ton détaché en vidant son verre.

Lily lui jeta à nouveau un regard noir, mais vida son verre sans rien ajouter et lança :

-Tes parents sont des gens influents dans leurs domaines, et longtemps, tu as joui d'un statut privilégié.

Une fois de plus, Loki fut surpris, par sa perspicacité. Même si Lily était loin de se douter qu'elle eût en face d'elle un prince d'Asgard, autrefois élevé par le Père de toute chose en personne, elle était néanmoins sur la bonne voie.

Ils continuèrent ainsi plus d'une heure, dérivant sur des détails futiles de leurs passés respectif. Loki découvrit qu'elle avait également un frère aîné, mais elle n'en laissa pas filtrer davantage sur lui, et il ne posa pas davantage de questions en voyant sa mine se décomposer en abordant le sujet. Et puis, ce genre de détail n'avait aucune valeur, car il était clair qu'il n'avait pas de bonne relation, et il ne pourrait donc pas s'en servir pour faire pression sur elle.

Malgré lui, il commençait à voir Lily plus que comme une humaine parmi d'autres. Elle n'était pas bête, et avait même de l'esprit, plutôt joueur d'ailleurs, et il se surprit lui en constatant qu'il ne lui avait pas menti de la soirée, révélant partiellement qui il était vraiment.  
Une petite voie au fond de lui disait que ce pouvait être dangereux, mais il la chassa bien vite de son esprit. Non, elle n'était pas dangereuse pour lui, et après tant de temps seul et plongé dans les pires enfers de l'univers, parler sincèrement était libérateur.  
Le dieu des mensonges n'avait jamais été entouré de nombreux amis, mais malgré tout, il en avait eu quelqu'un, auprès de lui, à qui se confier. Sa mère, son frère, ou le fameux Corbeau...  
Et, chose qu'il n'avait pas cru possible, leurs présences lui avait beaucoup manqué depuis son exil, ne l'aidant pas à préserver sa raison vacillante...

Au fur et à mesure que la bouteille se vidait, le dieu des malices osa s'aventurer sur un terrain plus personnel et affirma avec un sourire de défis avant de vider son verre :

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé.

Lily esquissa un rire sourd, et vida son verre, et dit avant que Loki ne puisse dire quoi que cela soit, presque en guise d'explication :

-Mais cela ne m'a jamais empêché de prendre de naïfs amants dans mon lit.

Ils rirent ensemble, avec un regard complice, et vidèrent conjointement leurs verres.

-Tu es vraiment amusante, pour une humaine, laissa échapper Loki, ne se rendant compte que trop tard de son erreur.  
Mais Lily ne relava pas, et rit simplement, elle se pencha en avant pour remplir de nouveau son verre,faisant glisser de son décolleté le petit marteau de Thor, qui étincela à la lumière artificielle, attirant l'œil de Loki :

-Qu'est ce que cela ?

-Un petit marteau de Thor. Une amie me l'a offerte, en espèce de grigri pour repousser les mauvais esprits. Je n'y crois pas, mais je le trouve mignon... Et plus que jamais, je pense que j'ai besoin d'un peu d'esprit protecteur.

-Thor est un bien piètre protecteur, tu ne devrais pas attendre quoi que cela soit de lui.

De nouveau Lily, assise en face de lui, rit, saoul, ne prenant pas garde à sa mine contrite :

-Allons, ce n'est qu'un simple pendentif, issue d'une religion perdue... Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame... Il est tard Loki, nous devrions prendre du repos.

-Tu as raison, fit Loki en se ressaisissant, endiguant la colère qui commençait à menacé de le submerger pour un si petit détail. Bonne nuit, petit Lys.

_Elle connaissait Thor comme un dieu,_ songea-t-il avec amertume, _et ignore jusqu'à l'existence de Loki...Encore une fois, mon frère, je marche dans on ombre..._

**Fin de chapitre.**

.

Merci d'être passé par là, n'hésitez pas à laisser trace de votre passage !  
Je tiens à m'excuser pour avoir tant fait tarder ce chapitre, j'aimerais pouvoir avoir des publication plus régulière, mais hélas, il me manque des heures dans les journées pour y parvenir...

Prochain chapitre : Terre de Glace.


	6. Terre de glace

**Bonjour,**

**Voici la entrée, et avec cela, une reprise plus régulière des publications !**

**Pour info, je suis actuellement à la recherche d'un Beta pour cette fic (oui, je sais bien que je fais des fautes:/ ). Un cerveau de plus est toujours une bonne chose sur une histoire !**

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6. Terre de Glace**

Lily s'était endormie dès qu'elle avait touchée les draps du vaste lit aux couleurs foncés, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, et sombra dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.  
Elle ne s'éveilla que vers l'aube, presque en sursaut, trempé de sueur, motivé par un cauchemar dont elle ne souvenait plus. Soupirant, elle se relaissa tombé dans ses draps, alors que les étourdissements typiques d'un lendemain de fête lui vinrent.  
Boire tant d'alcool avait été une erreur, même si sur le moment, elle avait été ravie de ce moment de complicité partagé avec Loki. Tellement secret, cet homme se révélait assez sympathique, quand il se décidait enfin à laisser tomber son masque de froideur impassible, pour se révéler plus... Naturel, plus humain.  
Cherchant à retourner au royaume des rêves, elle se tourna sur elle-même afin de changer de côté, et hoqueta de surprise. Le dit Loki était là, étendu non loin d'elle, plongée dans un sommeil paisible, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme lent et régulier.  
Il avait dormi dans le même lit qu'elle, tout au long de la nuit, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Lily se serait bien offusquée de cette manière un peu discourtoise de la part d'un homme de s'inviter dans son lit, mais elle n'eut pas le cœur à le réveiller. Puis, il n'avait pas été incorrect, et c'était là l'essentiel, le couchage étant suffisamment vaste pour deux tout en préservant une distance bienséante.  
Elle profita de la situation pour l'observer à loisir alors qu'il était inconscient. Ses traits, d'un âge assez difficile à estimer, étaient doux et fins, et sa peau blanche contrastait avec les draps pourpres, laissant apparaître un effet à la fois beau et avec toujours ce quelque chose de dérangeant.

_Oui, il est assez beau,_ songea-t-elle avec un sourire avec de retourner au royaume des songes pour fuir le mal de crâne qui commençait à se profiler.

Lily s'éveilla de nouveau aux alentours de neufs heure. Elle n'avait que trop bien dormi dans ce lit moelleux, jusqu'à en oublier les incidents de la veille, et même l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Perdue dans un immense T-shirt en guise de chemise de nuit, elle eut tout le mal du monde à s'extirper du lit qui avait été bien tiré et bordé autour d'elle.  
Une trace de la présence de Loki durant la nuit, se dit-elle, avec amusement. Voilà bien des années que personne ne l'avait bordé de la sorte.  
Elle renfila la robe blanche dénichée la veille, et descendit de la mezzanine. Tout avait été préparé pour qu'elle puisse petit-déjeuner, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de son étrange ami, nulle part, ni même le moindre message.  
Légèrement déçue par son absence, elle alla s'asseoir sur la table ronde qui était installée juste à côté de la cuisine américaine. Elle mourrait de faim, et ce mal de crâne qu'elle avait redouté plus tôt dans la matinée lui martelait à présent les tempes alors qu'elle lança un regard noir à la bouteille de Gin qui trônait dans la cuisine.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Loki entra dans l'appartement. Il était déjà apprêté de manière élégante, et le teint frais. Lily rougit en songeant qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris de douche et que ses cheveux roux ressemblaient sans nul doute à une botte de foin, et se mit rapidement en mouvement, voulant remédier à ce contraste gênant au plus vite.  
Elle le salua rapidement, et fila dans la salle de bains remédier à tout cela. Il la retint néanmoins et lui déposa un sac portant le nom d'une grande marque dans la main et déclara :

-Tiens. Tu n'as pas pu prendre tes affaires hier, je t'ai donc acheté de quoi t'habiller pour les jours prochains... Le blanc ne te sied guère au teint, et je te vêtu avec charme et élégance pour notre mission.  
Elle sortit une longue robe bleu canard du sac et demanda, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres avec un air curieux :

-C'est toi qui l'as choisi ?

-En effet. Un Problème ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil suspicieux.

-Aucunement, poursuivit-elle, toujours souriante, elle est splendide, merci ! Merci beaucoup !

Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain pour s'apprêter sous le regard toujours étonné de Loki qui lança avec un air amusé, satisfait de la réaction de son infortunée complice :

-Hâte-toi, nous partons bientôt, et nous avons encore de nombreuses choses à voir ensemble avant cela !

Dès que Lily reparut de la salle de bain, vêtu dans son nouvel atout de velours au manche de soie vaporeuse, légèrement trop chaud pour la saison, mais sans doute approprié à l'Islande, Loki eut un bref sourire avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir en face de lui. Prenant un air plus sérieux qu'à son habitude, il prit ses mains dans les siennes et y glissa quelque chose qu'elle ne put voir qu'en se détachant de lui.  
C'était un passeport bleu portant les armoiries de l'Islande. En l'ouvrant, Lily découvrit sa photo, mais sous un tout autre nom.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? J'ai mon propre passeport !

-T'en servir risquerait d'alerter de S.H.I.E.L.D. d'après la vieille historienne. Il pourrait nous suivre à la trace. C'est trop dangereux pour ce voyage. Mais une fois arrivé sur place, tu pourras reprendre ta vraie identité, les forces de l'ordre islandaises ne sont pas à notre recherche.

-Hors de questions que je traverse le monde avec un faux passeport ! As-tu seulement idée de ce qui pourrait arriver ! Les aéroports sont les lieux les plus surveillés au monde !

-C'est un vrai passeport, assura placidement Loki, quand cela sera nécessaire, tu seras Ásrún Lily Ragnarsdottir, une bibliothécaire qui était en vacances à Amsterdam. La vraie a disparu suite à un tragique accident de bateau la semaine passée... Plus qu'un hasard, les dieux semblent avec nous, affirmèrent Loki avec un sourire hilare avant de poursuivre : ce passeport a été édité par le consulat, tu n'auras aucun souci avec, Ann en est garante, et si cela s'avérer faux, elle aurait bien plus que sa belle demeure à perdre.

L'idée déplaisait énormément à la jeune femme, mais ce S.H.I.E.L.D. lui faisait terriblement peur. Qui étaient-ils pour pouvoir suivre ses déplacements de la sorte ?  
Elle se promit d'en apprendre plus, et ce, le plus rapidement possible.

_Hélas, c'est pour le moment encore impossible,_ songea-t-elle à regret, maudissant cet appartement qui n'était même pas raccorder à internet. Ça, et Loki restait désespérément avare d'information n'avait rien de rassurant.

- Un avion appartenant à une riche compagnie pharmaceutique de Reykjavík décollera de l'aéroport de l'aéroport, au Sud de Paris. Sven vous conduira, nous partons dans une heure, juste le temps de faire des valises !

Mais Lily constata avec tristesse qu'elle n'avait pas grand chose à mettre dans sa valise, qui était là bien plus pour la crédibilité que pour contenir ses affaires. Tout ce qu'elle possédait été dans un appartement auquel elle n'avait plus accès, et même son nom, elle en était à présent dépossédée, sous peine d'être pourchassé par une organisation dangereuse.  
Partir en Islande, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et sans aucune garantie. Cela était à la fois effrayant, et pourtant, elle n'envisageait pas sérieusement de renoncer à se voyage pour rester à Paris. Derrière son masque de sérieux, parfois les yeux de loki se perdait dans le vide, et son expression s'imprégnait de détresse et de tristesse pendant quelques secondes.  
Une expression qui la touchait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue, et qui la dissuadé de passer son chemin, et d'ignorer la détresse de cet homme, comme sa raison le lui suggérait.

_Je fuis, encore, mais cette fois, je ne suis plus seule..._

_Monsieur, Nick Fury vous, demande, il dit que c'est urgent,_ déclara la voix électronique de Jarvis.

-Je suis occupé, dis-lui de laisser son affaire urgente à l'accueil avec les autres.

Tony Stark était affalé dans son immense canapé, un livre à la main, fronçant les sourcils. Nick Fury en personne, voilà qui était pour le moins surprenant, et inhabituel.  
Mais malgré la promesse de ce dernier à laisser les avengers tranquille après New York, il venait régulièrement le sollicité, et le beau milliardaire était bien décider à faire le mort. Il n'aimait pas cet homme, cet espion qui ne révélait que ce qu'il fallait pour réussir à manipuler les gens, et rarement dans des buts aussi louables qu'il le prétendait.

_Monsieur, il insiste._

Mais Fury n'était pas le genre d'homme à accepter quelque refus.

-Tony, soupira la voix du docteur Baner, Jarvis, laisse donc Nick entrer, voyons voir ce qu'il veut.

-Des armes ? Hasarda faussement Stark en refermant son livre, Bruce, le S.H.I.E.L.D ne vient que pour des raisons terriblement ennuyeuses, pourquoi ne pas vouloir laisser cet ennui à la secrétaire de l'accueil ?

-Bonjour Stark. Docteur Baner, lâcha Fury en entrant dans le vaste salon, un dossier à la main.

-Fury, répondit Tony, vexé de ne pas avoir le droit à un quelconque titre comme son homologue, que nous vaut ce déplaisir ?

-Une affaire des plus importantes, déclara-y-il du tac au tac en tendant un dossier estampiller secret défense.

Baner saisit le dossier que l'espion tendait à son ami, voyant que ce dernier n'était pas enclin à le saisir, se contenant de regarder l'espion avec un air de défis. Loin de se démonter, l'imposant borgne déclara simplement pour tenter d'attirer l'attention des deux scientifique :

-Nous pensons que Loki est de retour.

-Vous pensez ? Interpella Stark, Si Loki est là, et au vu des informations de décès que nous ayons à son sujet, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, il aurait sans doute déjà brûlé la moitié du pays dans lequel il se trouve.

Baner projeta les images du dossier sur l'étrange l'ordinateur non loin de là. Ce dernier était étonnamment vide, en sachant que Loki était habituellement le moins discret possible.

Un dossier médical, un rapport, et une vidéo de quelques secondes où l'on apercevait sur une bande vidéo de caméra de surveillance de mauvaise qualité un homme en blouse d'hôpital parler brièvement à une jeune femme en robe du soir, avant que celle-ci ne l'invite à entrer.  
La vidéo était sombre et floue, et il n'y avait aucune certitude que cet homme chétif pouvait être un dieu en puissance. Tout cela ne constituait que de faibles preuves, pas même de quoi alimenter une polémique dans un dossier à scandale.

-C'est une plaisanterie ? Fit Stark, je vous manque tellement que vous venez me voir en inventant des prétextes ?

-C'est très sérieux. J'ai tenté d'interroger la femme que l'on voit sur la vidéo, mais celle-ci s'est enfuit avant que j'aie pu apprendre quoi que ce soit. Nous avons capturé un des hommes qui semblait la protéger, mais il ne sait rien... La seule chose que nous ayons réussie à savoir, c'est que cet homme prétend se nommer Loki, qu'il correspond à la description, et qu'il ne tient pas à être vu.

-Vous n'avez rien donc, hormis une frousse du diable, provoqué par un illuminé à l'autre bout du monde. Il y en a des milliers de tarés qui se disent être Loki depuis New-York. Vous me décevez Fury... Soupira Tony Stark, et qui est cette femme ? Hum, plutôt agréable à l'œil... Li.. Lily Wallas ?

-Oh, personne qui vous intéressera, déclara Fury avec un air moqueur, une simple infirmière.

-La fille du Docteur Samuel Wallas ? S'étrangla le docteur Banner, personne ? Je ne vous savais pas moqueur, Fury.

Lily détestait l'avion. Ou plus précisément, elle détestait les endroits clos, et exiguë ou une foule de personnes se pressait, avec aucune issue possible en cas de danger. Ou encore, le fait d'être aussi loin du sol.  
En fait si, l'on pouvait dire que Lily détestait vraiment les avions, alors que celle-ci pianotait nerveusement sur ses genoux.

-Tout va bien ? S'enquit Loki.

-Dans deux heures, quand nous atterrirons enfin, oui.  
Mais l'endroit n'était pas aussi étroit que les avions et sharter de grande ligne, non. Il n'y avait qu'une centaine de places aménagées dans une vaste première classe, avec un peu à l'écart, une salle de réunion, et des commodités qui en fait était une vraie salle de bains où l'on pouvait se rafraîchir et s'apprêter dans des conditions tout à fait décentes.  
Un avion de luxe en somme, mais qui ne terrifiait pas moins l'infirmière qui était dès plus tendu durant le voyage.  
Crispée sur son accoudoir, elle avait à peine desserrer les dents durant le voyage, broyant la main de Loki au passage. Mais ce dernier ne s'en était pas plaint, se contentant de sentir sa peur, et l'écouter lui raconter combien elle détestait les lieux clos. Elle lui confia également qu'elle avait fait de nombreux voyages par le passé, mais sans en dire plus.  
Des pièces de plus dans un puzzle que le roi des malices commençaient à reconstituer patiemment. Il n'était pas le seul à cacher des choses, et cela devenait de plus en plus évident avec le temps, et par extension, de plus de plus intéressant pour Loki.  
Mais bien que les peurs de son innocente complice soient distrayantes, le dieu des malices voyaient les minutes passées aussi lentement que des heures. Il était impatient d'arriver enfin à Reykjavík, et de voir s'il trouvait enfin l'objet de sa convoitise.

Un fragment du Tesseract, perdu il y a longtemps par son peuple adoptif, tout comme par celui dont il était natif. Asgard avait laissé cette relique aux humains, afin qu'ils puissent un jour se défendre sans eux, puis l'avait simplement oublié au fil des siècles, persuadé que ce dernier ne représentait aucune menace pour la paix des sept royaumes.  
Il avait négligé ce fragment, tout comme celui que les Chitauris lui avaient confié il y a quatre ans afin de pouvoir mener à bien sa mission sur Midgard, et Loki était impatient de leur faire payer leur négligence.

Le Tesseract n'avait pas toujours était un cube bleu. C'était seulement la forme que les géants des glaces lui avaient donnée, taillant dans l'imposante sphère qu'il avait découverte dans les méandres d'un volcan comme il n'en existe que dans le Jötunheim au cœur même de leur monde.  
Les géants avaient misés sur la dangerosité de leur volcan de glaces pour protéger leur trésor, mais hélas pour eux, à peine la rumeur du trésor dévoilé, des pillards des neufs mondes n'avaient pas hésité à se rendre dans ce monde hostile, en quête d'une arme de pouvoir au péril de nombreuses vies.  
Et à présent, Loki comptait bien remettre la main sur son héritage naturel, et cela, ce soir même.  
Le premier pas de son plan qui lui offrirait rapidement la suprématie sur Midgard. Les Avengers ne seraient pas toujours là. Cette fois, il n'hésiterait pas à se montrer patient.  
Et quand Jean Foster serait morte, Thor cesserait de s'intéresser à se monde ou les êtres avaient la vie si courte.  
Sa plus grande erreur avait été la hâte, durant l'attaque de New-York, ainsi que son goût pour le théâtralisme, mais il ne referait pas deux fois la même erreur.  
Cette fois, il prendrait la victoire par la ruse. Les domaines où il excellait.

Alors que le pilote annonça le début de la descente, Lily se risqua à jeter un œil par le hublot alors qu'il descendait au-dessous des nuages.  
Il faisait un temps magnifique sur cette île entouré d'eau bleue, d'apparence aussi profonde que glaciale. L'on distinguait nettement la ville, relativement petite pour une capitale, dont les routes s'enfuyaient dans les paysages verdoyants où l'on voyait se dessiner de minuscules points blanc et noir, qui devaient être des troupeaux de différents bétails.  
Bien plus loin, le paysage devenait plus rude, plus espacé, pour devenir montagne, grimpante haut dans le ciel, devanant des hauteurs aux neiges éternelles.

-C'est splendide, souffla Lily, dont l'émerveillement avait chassé la peur.

-Et ce n'est rien encore, déclara Loki, tu devrais voir les chutes d'eau chaude qui se trouvent à proximité des glaciers, c'est un spectacle absolument stupéfiant que le contraste entre feu et glace.  
L'hôtesse annonçant le début de l'atterrissage tira Loki de ses pensées, et il sentit l'excitation monter. Néanmoins décidé à ne rien laisser paraître, et descendit de l'avion en affichant le visage le plus impassible possible, alors qu'à côté de lui, Lily inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais avec une exclamation de soulagement :

-Que j'aime la terre ferme, et pouvoir enfin respirer à l'air libre !

-Libre, et marin, fit Observer Loki, j'ai bien cru que cet imbécile de pilote aller nous noyer dans l'océan tant le commandant pilotait comme un âne !

-Brhh, souffla Lily, qui semblait véritablement revivre, ne parle pas de malheur, ou je n'arriverais pas à monter dans l'avion de retour !

À cette réflexion, le sourire de Loki se figea.  
Retourner en France ne faisait pas partie de ses projets. Ni pour elle, ni pour lui. Si elle survivait à leur mission, elle deviendrait enfin digne de connaître la vérité sur lui, et peut-être pourrait-elle s'avérer encore utile.  
Une guerre se profilerait tôt ou tard, et il aurait besoin tant de ses talents de soigneuse que de sa loyauté.

Ils mirent environs une demi-heure à sortir du petit aéroport islandais, et ils furent accueillis par un homme qui portait une carte du nom de « Loki Lifreiðison". C'était un blond aussi haut que large, qui leur fit un signe de tête dès qu'il les aperçut, comme s'il avait reconnu Loki.  
À la plus grande surprise de Lily, il s'exprimait dans un anglais parfait et sans accent, tout comme Loki. Au lieu de préférer leur langue maternelle, ils usèrent de de cette langue, lui permettant de comprendre l'échange :

-Bienvenue à vous, Monseigneur Loki, ainsi qu'a vous , mademoiselle Wallas, je me nomme Ulrik. Sirus Vogurson regrette de ne pas être venu vous accueillir en personne, mais il a tenu à rester au musée pour organiser lui-même les préparatifs de votre arrivé... C'est un si grand honneur que vous nous faites...

-C'est aussi bien ainsi, dit Loki, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

-Bien monseigneur, madame, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre.

Ulrik se saisit des valises et conduit les deux arrivants dans une confortable voiture noire et s'empressa de prendre la route. Dans la luxueuse Berlin noire apprétait à leur intention, se trouvait une bouteille d'hydromel ainsi que deux verres qui émirent un tintement cristallin quand ils trinquèrent. Après avoir chacun vidé une gorgée de la boisson mielleuse, Loki déclara :

- J'ai bien vu ce matin, que tout cela ne t'enchante guère, mais, sache que je suis ravi que tu sois venue avec moi à l'autre bout de l'Europe. Aussi, je voulais te faire un petit cadeau, en guise de remerciement, ou de dédommagement... Prends-le comme tu le souhaites, mais acceptes.

Il tendit vers elle un écrin, et ouvrant le petit loquet doré d'un geste délicat de la main, le dieu de la ruse ouvrit devant les yeux curieux de Lily un écrin contenant un magnifique bijou. Un collier d'or, aux entrelacs dessinant des motifs faisant référence à la mythologie nordique et au centre, une goutte ornait d'un magnifique saphir.  
Sous le coup de la surprise, Lily laissa échapper un rire nerveux en portant sa main à sa bouche :

-C'est une plaisanterie !

-Nullement, fit Loki, surpris et amusé par sa réaction. Il est à toi. Je ne suis pas un expert en la matière, mais je pense que ça ira à merveille avec ta robe. A notre arrivé, nous allons rencontrer le conservateur du musée **_Galdrasyning à Strodum,_****et nous nous rendrons directement sur place. J'aimerais que tu portes ce bijou. Nous allons prétendre être en couple, et je ne serais permettre que ma compagne ne porte pas ce qu'il y a de plus élégant. Ce ne serait pas ****_crédible_****.**

**-Je vois déclara Lily, inhabituellement impassible. Puis elle gratifia Loki d'une révérence pompeuse et dit, les yeux brillant de malice : je vous remercie, mon cher, de ce magnifique présent dont vous me gratifier. **

**Ses yeux avaient retrouvés leurs éclats, et Loki sourit, satisfait de voir sa compagne de voyage retrouver sa vitalité après cet éprouvant périple en avion. Il n'aurait guère voulu s'encombrer d'une humaine triste et atterrée. Il fallait qu'elle soit enthousiaste pour la mission qui l'attendait, sans quoi en cas de refus de sa part d'obtempérer, il risquait à avoir besoin d'user de violence. Et bien que cela ne l'enchantait guère, ce soir, Loki ne reculerait devant rien.**

-Puis-je fit-il en passant légèrement la main sur le collier, soulignant les courbes d'or.

-Avec plaisir, déclara-t-elle en se tournant, baissant l'étole chaude qui la protégeait du climat hostile de l'ile de glace qui environnait difficilement les seize degrès à l'heure actuelle.  
D'un geste délicat, il accrocha le collier à son cou, frôlant sa nuque.  
_Elle à la peau chaude, comme les femmes d'Asgard,_ songea-t-il alors que de son coté, Lily frissonna au contact de sa main fraiche.

-Tu as froid ? S'enquit-elle, en se retournant vers lui, alors qu'elle avait saisit le bijoux pour l'examiner de plus pret, ses yeux brillant de fascination malgré son ton volontairement léger.

-Non, je suis juste comme ça, résuma Loki en regardant sa main avec une once de tristesse, repensant aux jours où il avait découvert sa vraie nature. Puis se détournant, il entreprit d'ouvrir la bouteille d'hydromel laisser à leur intention dans la voiture afin de leur servir un verre chacun.  
Une boisson festive, courante sur Asgard, et qui à son plus grand bonheur, s'était fait connaitre sur Midgard.

-Et bien tu es semble à l'image de cette terre, déclara la rousse en observant à présent le paysage extérieur, qui devenait de plus en plus sauvage au fil des minutes alors qu'ils sortaient de la zone urbaine, froid et mystérieux au premier abords, mais pleins de merveilles quand l'on se donne la peine d'aller plus loin.

Loki manqua de s'étouffer en entendant cela, arrachant un petit rire à Lily qui s'empara de l'autre verre que Loki tenait pour boire une gorgée. Mais sa plaisanterie n'avait gère plus au dieu des malices qui lui saisit le bras avec violence, se moquant de renverser le contenu de son verre sur le sol et s'exclama avec colère :

-Je t'interdis de te moquer !

-Je ne me moquais pas ! Je pense sincèrement que tu as plein de qualités, bien que tu te donnes un mal fou pour les cacher ! Lâche-moi maintenant, tu me fais mal !

Loki s'exécuta d'un geste brusque, et voyant le bras de sa compagne changer de couleur, pour prendre une teinte violacée, la colère le saisit.  
Une colère dirigée contre lui. Il détestait user de violence physique, et plus encore à l'égard des femmes. Ce n'était pas digne d'un roi, et il revendiquait ce titre, au delà de tout. Il revendiquait sa capacité à gouverner, et malgré lui, il se comportait encore et toujours de manière déplorable.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il en bougonnant, je n'ai pas voulu te blesser... Ce genre de manières ne me ressemble pas. Je suis peut-être un peu... Nerveux.

-Qu'allons nous voir, dans ce village de... ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-elle sans même jeter un oeil à son bras, se resservant placidement une coupe d'hydromel en ramassant celle qui était tombé sur le sol, je ne sais toujours pas pour ce qui me vaut l'honneur de tant d'intention.

-Au musée de Hólmavík, dédié à la sorcellerie, révéla Loki, bien qu'étonné par son absence de réaction, mais ne préférant pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Dans combien de temps arriverons-nous, Ulrik ?

-Dans environ une heure, déclara le conducteur sans se retourner, le musée sera fermé à cet heure-là, vous pourrez avec tout le loisir de le visiter dans le calme.

-Qu'allons-nous voir, là-bas ? Poursuivit Lily à la fois tendue et curieuse. Malgré son appafrence calme, elle était toujours énervé par le comportement de son interlocuteur, mais aussi, elle svait que lui faire une scène ne servirait à rien, hormis rendre le voyage désgréable. Elle savait combien les hommes détester q'on remette leurs actions en cause, même stupide.

-C'est une surprise, fit Loki avec un sourire carnassier, un objet à qui l'on attribut de grande propriété magique.

-De la magie, répéta Lily en souriant, j'ai hâte de voir ça. 

Le septissisme de la jeune femme ne surpris pas Loki, qui ne se formalisa pas. Les humains avaient oublié une grande partie de leur histoire, et il ne tarderait pas à le regretter. Néanmoins, Lily allait encore jouer un rôle majeur dans ses projets, bien qu'elle l'ignorait encore.

Du fait de leurs désunions, les fragments du Tesseract étaient bien moins stable et docile que le cube massif. Aussi, celui-ci il n'accepterait sans doute d'être hôté de son écrin que par une main iinnocente, vierge de toute mauvaise intention, ou il se défendrait. 

Et dans les deux cas, Loki était impatient de voir ce qui se passerait.

**Fin de chapitre !**


End file.
